My Godsisters Cousin
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Bella Swans parents die in a car accident and she has to leave with her godparents and her godsister Alice. Bella hates players for 2 reasons 1 is she had her heart broken to one.2 that same player killed her parents.Edward Player.Not good.
1. Chapter 1 Californa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...(Sobs in the corner)**

Chapter 1

I looked at my window seeing that the plane was about to land. I was moving to California to live with my godparents and my favorite cousin Alice Brandon. She was sort of my best friend. She'd come visit me in Forks and we'd hang out all the time.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we'll be landing shortly."

After I got off the plane I heard a familiar scream, "Bella!" I turned and saw Alice speeding my way.

"Hi Alice" She hugged me then started jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy your here, I can't wait for you to meet everyone." She took my hand and told me about everyone. She explained Rose her best friend, Jasper, Roses brother and her boyfriend. Emmett her cousin and Roses boyfriend then Edward Emmetts brother and her other cousin.

"Edward is..." She didn't know what to say.

"A player" I guessed.

"Well ya but he's not that bad when you get to know him." We went to her car and her boyfriend Jasper was there.

"Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella."

"Hi"

"Hello." Jasper took my bags and we went into the car.

"Bella theres a party tonight and..."

"You want to go but don't want to leave me alone."

"You can go too Bella everyone will be there and you can meet everyone before school starts."

"Fine just don't make me over too much." Alice stopped the car because we were home and she started jumping up an down.

"Yes thank you Bella I'm going to call Rose." She grabbed her phone and went to call Rose.

"What are they going to do to me Jasper?" He laughed

"If I were you I'd hide Bella."

"Stop scaring her Jasper were just going to dress you up alittle."

_1 hour later_

I met Rose and she was nice for a minute then they began there torture. Alice curled my hair and Rose did my makeup. Then they got ready and went to find me an outfit.

"Here Bella" Alice handed me a short black dress with spaghetti straps.

"I'll only wear it if the heals aren't to high." They smiled and Rose handed me a pair of small black pumps.

"These are perfect" I went to the bathroom and changed. After I looked in the mirror and smiled I looked hot. Alice and Rose were miracle workers. I walked out and Rose and Alice smiled.

"You look great Bella" I blushed and the doorbell rang, I went downstairs to meet the guys.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett,this is Alices cousin Bella."

"Hey Bella"

"hi" I looked at Alice and she wasn't happy.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett and Jasper looked down.

"Damn Edward who's it this time?"

"Tanya" They both said, stupid player made Alice mad it takes alot to do that.

"You better keep Bella away from him." Emmett said.

"Don't worry about me Emmett I've dealt with players before and I'm not going back." Alice smiled at my comment.

"See we're related." Then we went to the cars.

When we got to the party everyone stared at me.

"Alice Brandon if you leave me alone-" She laughed and pulled me with her. We walked around for awhile until Alice stopped in front of a couple making out.

"Edward Anthony Cullen why the hell did you blow us off!" her cousin pulled back to glare at her.

"I didn't-" He stopped when he saw me.

"Hi I'm Edward Alices favorite cousin" I wanted to laugh ya right.

"I'm Bella and I'm Alices favorite cousin." He frowned a little.

"Edward leave Bella alone." Alice warned

"I didn't do anything Alice. So Bella your staying with Ms Brandon."

"Yes" I answered then looked around so I didn't have to look at him. This made him unhappy.

"Lets go Bella" Alice pulled me were Rose was.

"So you met Edward?" I nodded then heard Emmett laugh.

"Edward just scarred Jasper for life" Emmett was still laughing.

"What did he do now?" Alice asked "He was making out with Carly" I looked and saw him with someone else then turned to everyone.

"I can't believe him we just saw him with someone else!" I was annoyed.

"And you could be next Ms Swan." Edward whispered, I shivered stupid playboy.

* * *

**If your wondering how Alice and Bella are cousins and Edward and Emmett are cousins well I explain.**

**Alices mom is Charlies sister and Alices dad is Carlisles adopted brother. **

**No blood relation.**

**If you want me to continue review.**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Temper

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer (Tear,tear)**

**Thanks for reviewing I honestly thought no one would like this story.**

**Also I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact I used the name Carly in the last Chapter I'll change it if you want.**

**Chapter 2!!**

I turned around and saw Edward smiling.

"Edward are you stalking me or something?" His smile grew bigger.

"Do you like me stalking you?" He leaned in closer thank god we have Alice.

"Edward leave her alone!" She screamed I jumped back. Rose was shaking her head Emmett and Jasper were trying not to laugh and Alice was on fire.

"Bella's a big girl Alice she can take care of herself." Edward gave me an idea.

"He's right Alice" Everyone's mouths dropped Edward smiled "I can do what I want." I stood closer to Edward and he thought I was going to kiss him. Instead I kicked him in the shin a pushed him back. He fell and everyone laughed except for his bimbos. I turned to Alice.

"He's right I can take care of myself" They started laughing and Edward stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"You'll regret that Swan" he hissed that made me remember.

_Flashback-Jacob Black_

_I was running down the street and I turned and saw Jakes motorcycle._

_"Get on now Bella!" He yelled_

_"Leave me alone!!" He stopped and got off._

_"Bella what the hell is wrong with you!" He slapped me I was about to cry._

_"You told someone didn't you!" I started crying_

_"No! I didn't Jake please!" He went back to his motorcycle._

_"You'll regret that Swan!" He drove off._

_That night Jake drove a car into Bellas dads cruzier killing Charlie and Renee._

_End Flashback_

I started shaking, don't cry Bella. Alice noticed me shaking and yelled at him.

"Let her go you idiot" Edward let me go and stared at me, I was starting to cry. I did regret it every minute of it.

"Lets go Bella" Alice and Rose pulled me out of there with Jasper and Emmett behind us.

When we got home Alices parents were already sleeping so I went straight into my room.

"Bella can I come in?" Alice called behind the door.

"Sure" She opened the door and sat next to me.

"What did he say Bella?"

"Nothing" I lied she knew me too well.

"Bella whatever he said made you blame yourself again and I still don't understand why you would blame yourself in the first place."

"Jake killed them" I whispered.

"I know what he did Bella he's in jail for it. What I don't understand is why your always blaming yourself." I shook my head. Only if she knew.

"It's my fault it'll always be my fault." Alice hugged me.

"How about we go shopping and make the guys carry our stuff." I laughed she always wants to go shopping.

"How much stuff are we talking about?" She smiled.

"Well even with Emmett, Jasper and Edward we still will need help with our bags." I laughed again shopping was her drug.

"Okay as long as we give Edward the most bags." She laughed.

"You read my mind."

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Crap what did they hear? I nodded.

"Just checking" Then they pulled me up and gave me clothes to wear. A short black skirt with a light blue top.

"Hurry Bella the guys are here" I groaned time to see Edward again. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Alice and Rose were chosing purses while the guys stood bored.

"Hi" I said Alice and Rose smiled. When Edward saw me he frowned why I don't know.

"Lets go" Rose said, we started walking and Edward didn't look at me.

"Alice" I hissed she turned around.

"Yes"

"Did you tell them?" Alice looked down.

"Well...everyone knew already since I went to the funeral but Edward was confused so-"

"So what?" I spat, she looked alittle scared. I had a temper.

"So I didn't mean to but when you were upstairs he followed me into the kitchen and asked for the whole story." I looked up, Edward knew everything well as much as I told Alice. Which was almost everything.

"Alice I don't feel like shopping anymore." Rose heard and jumped out of the Volvo.

"Bella please come." Alice begged.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked everyone was out of the car and Edward looked at me.

"I...um..."

"Alice!" I yelled, my temper took me over.

"You can trust us Bella." She was upset.

"I know that Alice but I can't trust him." I hissed "I've trusted people like him and I'm not doing that again." Edward looked hurt Alice was speechless.

"Bella I'm sorry" Edward walked up to me.

"I don't need your pity Cullen" I yelled, I got my temper from Charlie.

"Bella you know what happens when you yell to much." Alice warned.

"Alice, when I mad I yell." But she was right though.

I started to fall but someone caught me. The last thing I saw was two green eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

**Whats up with Bella? You'll find out later, the next chapter is school.**

**Review and tell me what you want to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up

**I want you too know if I don't get at least 10 reviews for a chapter the next one won't be written. **

**You've been warned. :)**

**Also here are everyones ages**

**Bella: 18**

**Alice: 18**

**Edward: 18**

**Emmett: 19**

**Jasper: 19**

**Rose: 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...I wish I owned Edward :)**

I woke up in my room with a huge headach.

"Alice" I called then Mrs Brandon came in.

"Bella thank god your alright." Then everyone was in my room Alice sat down and Mrs Brandon left.

"I told you not to yell" I frowned.

"Well I had a good reason to" I snapped.

"Bella you shouldn't get upset" Edward whispered.

"Why, why do you care anyway?" Edward just sat down at my desk.

"Just be glad we didn't take you to the hospital Bella" Rose said.

"Since Edwards studying to be a doctor he knew what to do and I know you hate hospitals." I was shocked Edward helped me, I laid back down.

"Thanks Edward" I mumbled Alice smiled.

"Your welcome Bella" Edward smiled, damn why did he have to smile like that.

"Bella you were asleep for awhile so we went to campus and got your schedule." Jasper gave it me.

"I didn't know you still liked music?" Alice said reading my schedule.

"Who doesn't like music?" Emmett asked walking in the room, no wonder it was quiet.

"I still like music Alice one of the classes I wanted to take was music so I can start where I left off." Alice nodded.

"Edward what time do you have music?" Rose asked, what!?

"One" Edward answered

"You have class with Bella" Alice had an evil smile and winked at Rose.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's eleven pm" Jasper stated.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping" Alice pouted "Sorry but my first class is at seven and I don't feel like being late."

* * *

I woke up to my annoying alarm and went to check on Alice. In Forks when Alice stayed for a semester with me I had to wake her up and I have to do it again.

"Alice" I shook her and she groaned.

"Go away" She mumbled.

"Alice we have school" I shook her again.

"Screw school" She clung on to her matress.

I had to use a different aproach.

"Alice Jaspers downstairs waiting with a wedding ring to propose to you."

Alice jumped up and ran downstairs, I stood and waited for her to come back up she wasn't happy.

"You can't lie to me about something like that. When he proposes I need to be ready." Alice says Jasper is who she's marrying and that's that but hey it woke her up.

"Time to get ready Mrs Hale" She smiled at the name and went to her closet.

We were both ready in an hour waiting for Edward and Emmett because Alice said she didn't feel like driving her porche. I asked if Rose could drive her BMW but she said it was in the shop.

I knew she was lying because Rose pretty much worked on cars for a living. The bell rang and Alice jumped up. I waited in the kitchen then Edward walked in.

"Where's everyone?" I asked he didn't know what to say.

"Jasper, Alice... Rose and Emmett." I understood.

"Huh when do you think we can leave?" He wasn't sure.

"This doesn't happen much and usually we take seperate cars so I don't know."

"This doesn't happen ever." I asked he shook his head. Alice was trying to play cupid stupid little pixie. I left the kitchen Edward followed and I saw two cuples at it.

"Alice!" She looked at me acting innocent.

"Yes"

"I can't be late" I stated.

"You and Edward can go we meet you later." I looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late anyway." She smiled and I looked at Edward

"Not with his driving" Edward started smiling.

"Fine" I huffed I went up to Alice.

"Your going to pay pixie" I whispered she smiled.

"Just getting you back for this morning"

* * *

**This chapter is short but I have barley any time to write.**

**And when I do it's limited**

**This chapter was just the start of Alice playing cupid also I promise to start writing about school in the next chapter. :)**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE**


	4. Chapter 4 Talking? :O

**Reviews Rock!**

**Now if your reading this your one of my new favorite people!**

**Now chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I'm not Mrs. Meyer. :(**

Edward opened the door and I went into the Volvo.

Note to self never mess with Alice.

Edward turned on the car and we drove in silence until my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella what are you doing?"

"Alice why did you do this" I said in a whisper "It's really awkward and I don't even like him"

"Not yet" In my head I could see her evil smile.

"What!" I wasn't whispering anymore Edward looked at me. I tried to smile.

"I'll see you at two bye Bella" She hung up before I could respond.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I just leaned back in my chair Edward put in a CD.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" I nodded.

"My mom used to play a lot of classical around the house I only know my favorites." He nodded and I turned it up. When I did that he smiled.

"So...Bella"

"So what?" He looked nervous why?

"Well can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I can ask you one."

"Okay" He parked I looked and I was 15 minutes early.

"Why...why do you hate me?" He actually asked.

"I don't..." I started

"Why Bella?"

"Because your like him."

"Bella what he did wasn't right. I would never do something like that, and yes I am friends with a lot of girls but that doesn't make me like him." I shook my head idiot.

I opened my door a got out Edward followed.

"What class do you have?" He asked

"Literature" Before I could say anything else a strawberry blonde came up and started making out with him. I just walked away.

"Bella" I turned and saw Edward walking my way then a bleach blonde came up to him.

"Hi Eddie"

"Hey Jessica"

"Eddie um like why didn't you call me."

"I forgot I'm sorry" She forgave him quick and you could tell he wasn't sorry. I turned away disgusted.

"Bella" He called I didn't turn back this time instead he kept up with me.

"Bella what's up?" He asked, my god he's stupid.

"Edward here's my question do you see how stupid you are?" We both stopped walking.

"You hook up with girls then break there hearts and it sucks. Edward you say your not like Jacob but look in the mirror your exactly alike." He stood shocked and annoyed.

"He would do exactly what you do hook up then break up. I hated that and he noticed I wouldn't treat him like the king he thought he was. Anyway he tried to show me how he was different how he only acted like that because he didn't know how to find the right person and I was stupid enough to believe him."

"And well you know what happened after...he told me he loved me and then stabbed me in the heart."

"He took away my parents and I'll never forgive him for that. And the only difference between you and him is that he killed my parents and that I fell in love with him and I'm not going to give my heart that easily anymore."

"Bella...I-" Edward started I stopped him.

"I'll see you later Edward." Then I walked into the Literature building.

* * *

**Ha! **

**I'm evil and sorry.**

**I was going to write about school but I just had to right this. :)**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**I also made Bella a little dramatic but I like her that way.**

**REVIEW!! :)**

**REVIEW!! :)**

**REVIEW!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Class, lullaby

**A lot of you have put me on story alert thanks :)**

**Also I want you too know**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

**Please review my cousin is borrowing my Twilight books and I need to write to pass the time.**

**But I can't right without your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!**

**(Gets hit in the head by Stephenie Meyer)**

**Sorry I don't own Twilight blah blah blah**

I walked into Literature early and waited for it to start until a babyfaced boy with blondish hair walked up to me.

"Hi your Isabella right" By the way he spoke you could tell he's an Edward wannabe.

"Bella" I corrected.

"I'm Mike Newton your Alices cousin right."

"Yes I am"

"Anyway I'm having a party Saturday and-" I was annoyed but another girl saved me.

"Mike why don't you sit with your girlfriend Kelly.(No offense to anyone named Kelly) Mike frowned and walked away.

"Thanks"

"No problem I'm Angela Weber"

"Bella Swan"

"So...I saw you with Edward this morning." God no more talk about Edward.

"Angela you seem nice but if you think I can help you get Edward you're-"

"No,no Bella I have a boyfriend hid names Ben" I blushed I'm so stupid.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Class started and we already had a paper due next Wednesday on Romeo and Juliet. I decided to go to the library and read until my music class.

"What cha readen?" I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Just Romeo and Juliet for lit." He sat down and nodded.

"So...I saw Edward this morning"

"So?" I asked.

"So what did you say to him because whatever it was it made him look like he just had a heart attack."

"I just told him the truth Emmett which I don't think any of you have ever tried!" I was shh'ed by alot of people I turned back to Emmett.

"Okay well do you want me to walk you to music?" I looked it was almost one.

"Fine" I grumbled and stood up.

* * *

"I'll see you later Bella" Emmett left and I walked into a room with alot of pianos. WOW.I sat down at the first free one I saw.

"Hello class today we are going to begin with some of your favorite pieces." Mrs Meyer said.

"Ms Swan how about you go first." I didn't like Mrs. Meyer anymore. I went to the piano and looked at everyone Edward had an amused expression on his face.

I started Clair de Lune and saw some mouths drop I was alittle sad that Edwards didn't. After the last note some people clapped Edward had that same expresion.

"Thank you Bella now lets here from Mr Cullen." Edward stood up and whispered something to Mrs. Meyer and sat at the piano.

"Mr Cullen has decided to play one of his own pieces." I looked and saw Edward looking at me, when he saw me catch him he turned to the piano.

The lullaby started and my mouth dropped. He was really good and the piece was beautiful.

When he finished all of the girls clapped the guys glared, hell I couldn't help but clap it was that good.

"Thank you Mr Cullen now Mr Yorkie your up" For the rest of the class I couldn't help but think about that song.

"Bella" I looked up and saw Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella class is over" I looked around and everyone was gone.

"Oh" I stood up and went to meet Alice for lunch.

"So Edward?" He looked at me.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry about earlier I-"

"You don't have to explain Bella" I just looked at him.

He wasn't Jacob Black he wasn't even close.

* * *

**2 chapters in 1 day **

**By this you can see I have no life.**

**Anyway I know alot of you have me under story alerts but I'd rather have awesome reviews.**

**REVIEW!! :)**

**REVIEW!! :)**

**REVIEW!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Date? :D

**Hello my awesome readers**

**Now I'm going to try and update everyday okay.**

**Disclaimer: I've checked again and I don't own Twilight. :(**

Edward walked with me to the cafe where we were meeting everyone, but when we got there we they weren't there.

"Um...Edward do you see them?"

"No" Then I realized Alice did it on purpose great.

"So...are you hungry Bella?" I decided not to lie.

"Yes"

"Well lets eat." We sat down and ordered after that I didn't know what to say to him.

"Bella do you want to play 20 questions?" Wow that was random.

"Okay" The questions were easy and I was surprised how much I could tell him.

"So Edward you really wrote that lullaby you played today?" He nodded.

"I write my own music." He shrugged.

"So a doctor and piano teacher." He smiled.

"I actually wanted to be a piano teacher but my dad wants one of his sons following him and somehow that ended up being me." We were quiet then it was his turn.

"Bella don't get mad and promise to answer this question."

"Okay"

"Why did you freak out about me knowing about Jacob?"

"I...I didn't know if I could trust you. Jake was...horrible and only you and Alice know almost everything."

"Almost" Crap

"Yes almost."

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"Alittle bit but this is outside of school and away from bimbos. You don't act the same at school then you act here with me." He looked hurt for a second.

"Do I really hurt girls that much?" I shrugged.

"Edward it depends, it depends on what you did to the girl to get her to sleep with you." Edward shook his head.

"Bella I haven't slept with anyone." I didn't know what to sat after that he really wasn't Jacob.

"Edward can you tell me why you do that?" He knew what I meant.

"I don't know it's just always been that way with are group."

"Emmetts strong but wipped by Rose, Jasper quiet and helps Alice calm down. I was always the fifth wheel so i guess thats how I coped." Now what?

"Did...have you always...have you always acted that way?" I asked in a whisper.

"No" I decided not to push it.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering, if you'd like to help me write a piece for our final projsct in class?"

"S-sure" I stuttered why was I nervous.

"Bella do you think..."

"Do I think..."

"Do you think that people can change?" I thought for a minute.

"If they really wanted to then yes." This made him smile which made me smile. He's not Jacob Black he's way better then Jacob could ever be.

"Bella our you finished?" I nodded and Edward paid.

"Bella I'll see you later." Edward walked to another building.

"BELLA!" I turned and saw Alice running over with Rose.

"How was your date?" Rose asked.

"Date?" They nodded.

It wasn't a date we just ate and talked. We got to know each other and he paid. It wasn't a date.

Holly crap was I just on a date with Edward Cullen?

* * *

**3 chapters in a day wow I need a life.**

**You probably think I don't have a life well theres nothing to do but go on the computer. **

**You should be grateful!!**

**To show your grateful REVIEW!! :D**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Lauren :

**Now I love everyone that reads this story, but I'd love you more if you REVIEWED!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight not mine :(**

I couldn't stop thinking about the date or... whatever it was.

"Why did you do that Alice?"

"Well first it was a joke for this morning then I-"

"Then what?"

"The I thought it would be awesome if you both got togethe-"

"No, no, no! Alice I can't..."

"You'll thank me later." Then she went to her next class.

I had nothing to do until my history class in an hour so I decided to go to the music room.

It was empty so I just sat down on a bench and read. I got bored so I turned to the piano and decided to play Edwards lullaby from memory. I started messing up and I was annoyed that I didn't remember it so i just hit all the keys making a weird noise. Then I heard someone laugh, Edward.

"So your stealing my songs now Miss Swan." He said sitting next to me.

"I'm just trying to remember it." I admitted. Then Edward looked at me a began playng the lullaby. When he finished I was still in awe.

"You really like the song?" I nodded.

"It's really pretty...Edward have you talked to Alice or Jasper?"

"Jasper for a second why?"

"No reason" I looked down I wanted to know if he thought it was a date. I couldn't just ask him that though.

"Bella?"

"Yes" I looked into his eyes he looked sad.

"Did you agree to go out with Mike Newton?" What?

"No why would you even think that?"

"He's telling everyone that your going out with him Saturday."

"I...oh god he's stupid. I told him no why in hell would I go out with him?" He was trying to hide a smile you could tell.

"Bella what are-" He was cut off by a scream. We looked and saw Lauren Mallory really red.

"Eddie what are you doing?!" I realized that we were really close.

"What do you want Lauren?" Edward asked calm. She ignored him and stood in front of me I stood up.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you slut!" She sneered, what the hell?

"FYI Lauren he's not your boyfriend-"

"Yes he is right Eddie." We both turned to Edward, he was trying not to laugh.

"Um..."

"See now stay away from him you whore!" I couldn't take this bitch anymore.

"Okay Lauren, one he's not your boyfriend two your a bimbo and three if you call me a slut or a whore again you'll have a broken nose." My temper was taking me over and she looked scared Edward was enjoying the show.

"Your just...like your..."

"Lauren I'd love to stay and watch you confuse yourself but I have class." I walked out and heard another scream which caused me to laugh. I could also hear Edward laughing in the music room.

* * *

**I thought about stopping here but that would be too short. :-)**

I was soooo bored during history I thought I would die. When I walked out I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi" I breathed.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to take you home plus Alice wants everyone over for something." What was Alice planing.

"Okay" We went to the car and drove in silence again.

"So what happened to Lauren?" I saw him smile.

"She started screaming and got kicked out by a professer." I laughed she was nutts.

"So you were really defensive when she called me her boyfriend." Crap, well I was.

"I was just telling her the truth. Your not her boyfriend right." When he didn't answer I wanted to scream. Then he started laughing, what was funny.

"So you do care." I realized he wasn't dating Lauren he just wanted to seem my reaction.

"I...care alittle I guess." I cared alot really.

"Sure" Then he parked in front of the house.

"What does Alice want now?" I whined he laughed.

"Bella!" I saw Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"What are we doing Alice?" Her smile grew.

"We're all going shopping!" Crazy pixie.

* * *

**Review or die!!**

**Not really since thats impossible.**

**By the way my life sucks!!**

**Seriously my parents lie to me every second...I cope by using there computer.**

**REVIEWS HELP!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Stareing, Jealous?

**I've been busy with my other story sorry**

**Read!!**

**Then randomly review please!**

"Why Alice!" I whined

"Because we didn't go yesterday plus we need new outfits for the party Saturday." Wow she's nuts she pulled me to her porche.

"You know this is kidnapping- wait Mike Newtons party?" She nodded.

"No, no a million times no. Mike is weird and hell no." She shook her head.

"Bella we have Emmett, Jasper and Edward here to protect you from perverted Mike plus the whole school will be there we can find you a guy." I blushed and I saw Edward stiffen, why?

"Lets go!" I went to the porche ready to begin my torture while the guys went to the Jeep.

* * *

"Alice what-"

"Stop rejecting try something on!" She was annoyed but it was so short.

"But-"

"Bella try it on or we'll force it on you." Rose threatened she could be scary when she wanted to be. I nodded and went to the dressing room. I put on the miniskirt and the small black strapless, blouse.

"Are you dressed?" Alice asked

"I'm not coming out!"

"Bella!"

"Fine!" I opened the door to three surprised faces and happy Rose and Alice.

"It's perfect!" Jasper and Emmett stopped staring Edward didn't.

"I'm just going to..." Edward looked at me and I couldn't help but stare back.

"Bella!" I turned to a happy Rose and jumpy Alice.

"Change because were hungry and well...they aren't good at waiting."

I nodded and saw Edward still staring when he noticed me looking he smiled and I couldn't breath.

* * *

We went into a Italian restaurant and waited to be seated. The hostess looked awed by the guys until Alice and Rose clung to there boyfriends. Then she just fluttered to Edward.

I wanted to rip her eyes out, but he's not my boyfriend.

"How many?" She asked Edward.

"Six" She led us to a rounded booth in the back big enough for eight.

"Thank you" he smiled and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Your server will be right out." She pretty much ran to the kitchen.

"Eddie looks like you have another fan" Emmett said. Edward shrugged.

"You better hope she doesn't tell Bella to stay away from you." He said laughing Rose smacked him in the head. Then are waiter arrived he wass cute but not as cute as Edward.

"Hello I'm Ryan and I'll be your waiter tonight." He looked at everyone then me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked Edward but stared at me.

"Ryan"Ryan turned to Edward "Well have two cokes" I realized that he paired me with him. Before I could speak he asked everyone else what they wanted and left. But it didn't stop him from winking at me before he left.

Everyone was staring at me well except Edward who was glaring at Ryan.

"What?"

"First Eddie gets a stalker now Bellas flirting! Why do we have to be here for this?" Alice and Rose smaked Emmetts head.

"I didn't like him" Edward said everyone stared.

"Why?"

"He was barley paying attention to his work." He spat.

"Well neither was that hostess." I spat back. We both glared at each other until Ryan came back.

"What can I get you?" Edward glared at him and I decided to mess with him.

"Um...what do you like best?" I fluttered Edward looked pissed at my reaction. Ryan smiled.

"Well I like the ravioli the best." He said smiling.

"Then I'll have that then." Edward looked pissed and at that moment he got up and walked off. I looked at everyone.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, why would he react like that?

"Bella go find him!" Alice ordered Ryan stood there confused.

"Will order later now go" Ryan walked away.

"Um-"

"Now!" Rose and Alice yelled. I got up and went to look for Edward.

* * *

**Chapter!!**

**Read The Tears Shed I love that story...**

**BREAKING DAWN IN 2 DAYS!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward,compliments,shock

**Breaking Dawn equals AWESOME!  
Don't you agree.**

**I haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Breaking Dawn or any of the Twilight series (cry,cry..tear,tear)**

I ran out the door into the cold night. I saw his Volvo and knew he was hiding.

"Where-" I stopped and saw him sitting on the sidewalk looking at the sky. I walked to him and sat down.

"Edward" I whispered, he didn't move.

"Edward" I said with my full voice. Again no reaction.

"Edward, don't do that please don't give me the silent treatment" I saw him smile alittle.

"You know you want to talk to me...please" I pouted and he laughed.

"Bella, I'm sorry" He looked at me.

"I'm sorry too" I said he looked confused.

"Why? you didn't do anything you just talked to a guy you like." I wanted to laugh at the face he was making.

"I don't like Ryan Edward" Again his face confused "I was...sort of..." I can't tell him I did it to see his reaction.

"I was doing it to show Alice that she doesn't have to set me up for Mikes party" I lied.

"Oh" He said, we were quiet for awhile.

"Why did you leave Edward?" He didn't say anything, but he did look like he was tying to say something.

"I don't know" He whispered. Then silence came but only for a second then we heard Emmetts laugh.

"Did you guys kiss and make up!" Emmett called still laughing, then we saw Rose smack him.

"Ouch!" Then we couldn't help but laugh Emmett was always in trouble.

"Edward we want to go the waiter is stupid and that hostess keeps staring at our table" Jasper said.

"So we want to go order pizza and watch movies at your house" Rose said.

"But you have the keys!" Emmett whined hungry.

"Okay coming" Edward said he stood up and then helped me up.

"Bella! before we start the movie guess what were going to do?" I was confused at her enthusiasm then I understood.

"No Alice, please" I begged

"Makeovers!" Alice and Rose screamed.

"Great" I muttered.

* * *

We drove to the Cullen house, not house mansion it was huge!

"Wow" I whispered when we got out.

"Even though we don't live here we have our own rooms and everything." Alice said.

"You must spend alot of time here then." I said.

"They won't leave" Edward complained.

"Come on Edward you know you love us." Jasper said.

"Whatever you spend to much time with Alice"

"Well Eddie mom won't be home until tomorrow and I'm hungry so shut upand open the door!" Emmett said. I was grateful for the distraction away from the makeover.

"Edward! Open the door so we could play makeover!" Alice yelled.

"Dear cousin don't put Bella threw that torture she looks beautiful the way she is." I couldn't help but blush did he really say that?

"Edward do you want a makeover" Alice threatened he opened the door and Rose pulled me to follow.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella but I don't want a makeover." he said.

"Traiter!" I yelled.

I heard him laugh before Alice and Rose pulled me into the room of evil.

* * *

"Stay still Bella!" Rose yelled.

"Aren't we staying here tonight I don't need to dress up for sleep." I complained.

"Bella we are dressing up because we want to your dressing up for Edward." Alice stated.

"What!?" I asked, I didn't like Edward did I?

"Finished!" Rose announced. I looked in the mirror, I looked not me.

"Bella don't denie that you have a thing for him. I bet you couldn't stop thinking about that date today." Alice said.

"Uh...well..." You can't lie to Alice.

"Bella here" she gave me shorts and a tank top.

"Go change" I went and changed and looked at myself again.

"Thanks for curling my hair Rose"

"Your welcome now movie time!" We walked downstairs and saw the guys ready. Alice ran into Jasper and Rose jumped next to Emmett. So I just sat on the couch next to Edward.

"I like your hair Bella" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Then again I've always liked it" I started blushing.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Time for the movie!" Emmett announced with a DVD in his hand.

"What are we watching?" Jasper asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street, but Alice wanted to watch that I want to watch The Omen."I shuddered.

"Is Bella scared of horror movies" Emmett asked grinning. I just scooted closer to Edward.

"Emmett leave Bella alone and start the movie." Edward put an arm around me and I felt a shock.

"Bella it just a movie okay" He whispered. I nodded, still thinking about that shock that passed through me.

* * *

**Ha awesome!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10! Flashbacks,scary dreams

**Hey...I'm tired and I want to scream!**

**But I have a migraine.**

**God I suck okay...this isn't my best chapter plus I start school Wednesday Kay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Got it!**

BPOV!!

The movie started and I screamed alot. Alice and Rose tried to hide their laugher Emmett and Jasper laughed but not at me. They kept saying it the movie was stupid after awhile which I didn't get.

Edward was content until I jumped when someone died which I should have expected by now.

"Am I funny?" I asked in a menacing tone. Emmett paused the movie to watch us.

"Um..." I wanted to laugh.

"Um.. um..." I mocked him. Then I grabbed a pillow and jumped on him.

"Do you think I'm funny?" He was shocked by my movement but recovered quickly.

"Yes actually" He smirked Damn it. So I hit him with the pillow.

"How am I funny?" Where the hell did the confidence come from?

"Well..." He looked away and I realized we had an audience.

"You two can flirt later I want to watch the movie." Emmett unpaused it and went back to laughing at it. I blushed deep red.

"That's why" Edward whispered. That made me blush more.

"I like your blush" He whispered again. Then I realized who the last person who said that was.

_Flashback-Jacob Black, 2 years ago_

"_Bella" I turned to Jake we had not talked since last year._

"_I'm sorry" He whispered. I didn't expect that._

"_I-I don't know if..." I stopped_

"_It's okay Bells; I just wanted you to know I won't go off like that again." I was speechless._

"_Jake" I don't know why but I blushed._

"_I like your blush Bella." He smiled._

"_Jake" He turned back to me._

"_I forgive you" I whispered. He smiled and I smiled back._

"_I love you Bella" I smiled wider._

"_I love you too Jake." Then he kissed me._

_That was the last kiss we shared before everything fell apart._

_End-Flashback!_

Tears went into my eyes as I thought that day over. I was crying quietly but Edward noticed.

"Bella?" He put his arm around me. My sobs got louder and they paused the movie and turned on the lights.

"Bella?" Alice sat next to me. I just cried.

"Bella please tell me it's not Jake again. Please" She was begging me to forget I wanted to forget but I couldn't.

"I can't forget Alice I can't." I didn't look up I just kept crying.

"Which..." She trailed off.

"W-When he told me he loved me." I whispered.

"Bella please...I know your keeping something from me. Tell me it doesn't have to be now but-"

"No! Alice no... I can't no one can know please." Why was I begging?

"Bella how bad is it?"

"Bad...I can't...my..." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Can I just...let's drop it please?" She nodded and sat next to Jasper again.

Everyone moved to get comfortable. Edward stood up and left me by myself but only for a second. He came back with a blanket and wrapped it around us.

I put my head on his shoulder I felt comfortable. They started the movie again. I started to feel sleepy and my eyes started closing.

"Thanks for the blanket" I whispered.

"Just go to sleep Bella." He kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.

**(I thought about ending it there but I decided against it) :)**

_Bellas dream! (Also a flashback)_

_Jake had taken me out for __fun! __As he put it. _

_To me going to get coke (the drug) isn't fun._

"_Bella I was thinking" He touched my knee and I smacked him._

"_You little bitch!" He smacked me and stopped the car._

"_You're worthless! I've dated you for a year and we do nothing your a waste-" I got out of the car and ran. I knew I was dreaming this couldn't happen again._

_I ran like before and ran into someone...Edward?_

"_Bella?" He said. No! It's not supposed to be Edward!_

"_Who the hell is this?! I turned and saw Jacob I knew what happened next._

"_No!" Edward pushed me behind him. Then Jake jumped him._

_They fought until Jake was on top of Edward with a gun._

"_Bye dumb-ass."_

"_No!" I screamed._

I sat up sweating with everyone looking at me.

"Bella?" I looked at Alice it was late I woke them up.

"What..." I realized I slept talked again. "Did you hear?" I turned and looked at Edward. I must have said something about him.

"You were screaming" He whispered.

"You said something about a gun?" Emmett said.

"It was just a nightmare." I said they wanted to know more.

"Jake...had a gun and... He killed...Edward" I whispered his name but they heard it. Edward put his arm around me and hugged me.

"Bella I'm fine...I'm here and I'm fine" I was crying a little.

"I know...I just...I didn't like that dream much." He laughed a little.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded but Edward didn't let me go.

"Okay goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper." They went back to their positions and I looked at Edward.

"I'm fine, really" He smiled and losened his grip but didn't let me go. I just put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He was okay it wasn't real or the one with Edward wasn't.

**Well guess what?**

**Her little secret has been told in a way that is!**

**I want your opinons Kay because this is really my favorite chapter!!**

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_REVIEW!!_

_PLEASE!!_


	11. Chapter 11 Realisations

**Hey!**

**I started another story plus I just started school :(**

**So thanks for reviewing.**

**By the way Mike will not die...this is to one of my reviewers that reviewed something about dead Mike. You know who you are. :)**

**I've gotten great reviews on this, which make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned but sadly I don't.**

I woke up in a daze after that dream I didn't have anymore. I sat up and realized everyone was still asleep. Then I saw that my first class was about to start I had to wake Ms Alice.

"Alice" I hissed she didn't budge.

"Alice" I moved her a little with my foot.

"What?" She looked at me annoyed.

"I have an early class." She shook her head.

"So go."

"You brought me here."

"Oh it's Tuesday right?" I nodded.

"Edward has an early class too go with him." I stood up.

"Fine but I'm borrowing your clothes." I turned and went into the kitchen.

"Edward" I called. Not there.

"Edward" Still nothing.

"Edward I swear if you're not here in 1 minute-" then suddenly I was in Edwards arms.

"Why are you threatening me Ms Swan?" He was enjoying this.

"Because you weren't answering." I was in shock that he had picked me up so easily.

"I was in the shower." I looked and finally noticed his appearance. He was in a dark blue T-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was wet.

"Oh, well Alice said you'd be taking me to school." He put me down.

"Okay if you can get ready in twenty minutes we can get breakfast." I smiled.

"Okay"

It took time but I finally found something I would wear in Alices closet. I went downstairs and into the kitchen but Edward was gone.

"He better not have left me." I looked out the window and saw the Volvo still parked.

"Okay, time to play lets find Edward." I went into back into the living room he wasn't there.

I went upstairs to no Edward.

"Edward where the hell are you?"

"You just love yelling at me don't you?" I turned to an amused face.

"No you just love playing hide and seek"

"Fair enough. What class do you have so early?" He asked.

"Oh I'm taking a journalism class to. I really don't have a set major." He nodded and led me downstairs.

"So when do we get time to work on are project?" Edward asked.

"Um...anytime is fine with me." Edward walked up to the car and opened my door.

"Thanks" For some reason I blushed.

"You're welcome." I still had my bag from yesterday so I was set.

"Bella" I turned to Edward.

"Are you okay?" I knew what he meant.

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare." That I saw with my own eyes.

"You're seriously okay Bella." I nodded. Nope I wasn't.

"Okay...but just... you can talk to me Bella." Why was he being nice? This wasn't the same player I had been with yesterday.

"Okay" I was barley above a whisper. Edward noticed too, he parked and I ran out before he could ask what's wrong.

"Bella" I heard him call. I turned and saw that he was coming my way but Tanya Denali. I had found out her name, went up to him and began making out with him.

Never mind he's still Edward just not the one I liked.

Edward was a player who liked it that way. I was just his cousins' friend nothing else.

I looked back at Edward and noticed that he was staring at me, Tanya had left somewhere.

When I looked at Edward I thought of my dream wondering if it could become reality.

If Jake ever found out about Edward it wouldn't just be in my dreams where he would die.

"Bella" I was broken from my daze.

"Hm..."

"Are you okay?" I looked at him and nodded. He turned and went to his class or tried Jessica started kissing him like yesterday.

"No I'm not okay." I must have said this out loud because Edward stopped kissing Jessica and pushed her away.

"Eddie" She whined.

"Jessica not now." She left in a huff and he came up to me.

"Bella" He said sternly.

"Edward I just...need to...I don't know." I was acting really stupid.

"What's bothering you?" I looked at him. "Me" I thought

"Everything" I whispered. He was about to speak but I stopped him.

"It doesn't matter. Well it does but you don't need to act like you care. You really hurt Jessica by not giving her, her time with you." I used a lot of sarcasm.

"So you can go be Mr. Player okay. You can go home early too I don't need a ride." I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What is wrong with you Bella? Did I do something? Bella please just talk to me." I didn't know how to answer that. Maybe I should see a shrink.

"Edward nothing is wrong with me. You can stay and wait for me but I don't gerenty that I'll come with you." With that I turned and went to class.

Bored equals what that class did to me. We weren't doing much we just needed an essay written about..._lost loved ones_. I didn't want to write about them I'd rather go threw four years of high school gym then written about them.

I was about to walk out when I saw Edwards Volvo.

"No" I whispered. I turned and went the other way. Why was he so nice to me? Maybe it was pity I'll go with that.

The more I was with Edward the more I'd see the real him. The one his family loved and the one I liked. That was the reason I couldn't spend time with him.

I would get used to the nice Edward but in the end he'd still be the same.

I wanted just one Edward, I wanted to be able to have a crush and not worry if Jake would kill him at night.

I was really liking him and I for some reason was alittle scared but Jake was gone.

He was in jail and he couldn't hurt me.

So with that I went back to the Volvo.

**Hi!**

**Okay...now the guy who's dead wasn't a crush of Bellas... I'll explain more in the next chapter.**

**School this year is fun for some reason why I don't know.**

**Maybe it's because everyone is getting stupider!**

**It's my own word don't correct my grammar.**

**Now my names Amanda and I love Edward!**

**But I love reviews just as much!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12 More truth

**Hey I forgot to say... am only 13 kay. I don't know much.**

**So if you're in college and want to help, me feel free to do so in reviews.**

**I ended it with Bella going to Edwards car.**

**Oh if you don't remember that being the ending well that's because I changed it. I posted the chapter but changed it right away.**

**Disclaimer: I would have finished Midnight Sun if I owned. :(**

I walked to the car with a smile but then I frowned when I saw Jessica talking to him.

"Damn it" I muttered. I sighed and went to the car.

"So Eddie what do you think?" Jessica said with her nasal voice.

"No thanks Jessica" Then he saw me.

"Hey Bella?" It sounded like a question.

"Edward can you take me home?" I asked to annoy Jessica, which it did.

"Sure oh and Alice wants to see you."

"Cool where is she?" We both were now ignoring Jessica.

"My house" He groaned and I cracked a smile.

"She really won't leave huh?" He shook his head and smiled.

"I told you she never does." He opened my door and I got in. When Edward pulled out I started laughing. Jessica looked pissed that I took Edward away.

"May I ask what's so funny?" He smiled.

"Jessica's face" He started laughing to. I was going to forget this morning or well when we got to school that is.

"Bella"

"Ya"

"How was class?" I frowned.

"Boring as hell. We have an assignment already too." I stopped.

"Can I ask what it is?" I thought about it and decided it was okay.

"We just have to write about lost loved ones." He was quiet and then he put on Clair de Lune.

"Are you trying to make me sleepy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well you are." I leaned back.

"Bella?"

"Hm..."

"Are you going to write about them?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe, right now I don't want to I'll drop the class if they make me write it." He nodded.

"Were here" I opened my eyes and Edward opened my door.

"Thanks" I said. When I got out I tripped and Edward caught me.

"Thanks again" He laughed and then threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I yelled "put me down!"

"Bella if you haven't noticed you're a danger to yourself and others. So I'm just being a Good Samaritan and helping others." Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was grinning.

"Thanks for the compliment" then he opened the door.

"Honey I'm home!" Edward called. Then I heard footsteps and Edward put me down.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" I looked and saw Alice grinning with Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"What's up? Oh and why aren't you at home?" I asked.

"I am home!"

"Alice this...okay this is your second home I guess.-"

"And it's yours or it will be." She grinned at Edward. Damn it Alice stop it.

"Hey Bella are okay?" Rose asked. I nodded the were talking about last night.

"It was just a dream. A horrible dream." I thought back to the reality of the day. And all of the blood. I let out a breath.

"Well I'm glad to know you don't want me dead." Edward said. I blinked and thought of the realness of it all. And thanked god it wasn't Edward.

"Just be glad it really didn't happen." I said. I was lying to myself. I remember when they found the body. _His _body. I shuddered slightly and went back to reality.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"Oh just to tell you that I have late classes all afternoon and no one will be home." I smiled. Great I'll be alone.

"But I'm making Edward kidnap you." What?!

"What?" I asked Edward chuckled.

"Edward has kidnapped you. If you try and leave he'll go and get you." I frowned and looked at Edward.

"Sorry Bella but Alice said to and I agree you shouldn't be home by yourself." I looked at Alice and I would yell at her later. Now I was just too tired.

"Fine go to class I'm going to sleep." I went to the couch and laid down. I heard the door close and then Edward sat at the end of the couch.

"Is she gone?" I asked he nodded.

"Okay then bye" I sat up and went to the door, but Edward stopped me.

"Sorry Bella"

"But-"

"Alice said to keep you here. Plus what's wrong with hanging out with me?" I decided to pout.

"Please" He smiled and shook his head.

"Meanie" I muttered and he laughed.

"Fine I'm going to check my email." I sat down and took my laptop out of my bag.

"Bella are you hungry?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"Yes" I called back.

"I'll make grilled cheese."

"Kay" I started typing and then decided to watch YouTube videos.

"Here you go." Edward handed me a plate.

"Thanks" I was watching Fred, the one where he had a babysitter.

"You like Fred?" Edward asked.

"Hell yes. He must need a lot of helium for as many videos that he does." Edward nodded and we continued to watch Fred complain about his babysitter. **(I love YouTube):)**

"What now?" I asked when we finished watching the videos.

"Well we can watch a movie or we can start our project." I nodded.

"Where's you piano?" I stood up and then we went into a music room.

"What's are song going to be?" I asked.

"Well that I'm not sure. Can you write music?" I nodded.

"A little but from what I've heard. You're a lot better at it." He smiled.

"Okay but you need to do more then just play." I shook my head.

"Whatever you thinking, No. I don't even want to know. Let's go to the kitchen." I started walking and he followed.

"Wow" I said once we entered. It was huge.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked sitting.

"Hm..." I searched the cabinets until I found what I wanted.

"I'm making brownies." I announced.

"What?" Edward asked playfully.

"I like to cook and I want brownies." He smiled and stood up and I looked for a bowl.

"Do you want help?" He asked.

"Can you cook?" He nodded.

"It depends I'm the best cook in this house. Emmett would poison us, Jasper never tries since he's related to Rose and she isn't good at all. Alice is..."

"Horrible" I finished. "She blew up my moms' cake when she last came to visit."

"Well that's Alice." I nodded and started making the batter.

"Edward can you get the eggs?" I asked. He got them and we began to make a mess.

_30 minutes later __**(I'm guessing so don't yell at me)**_

"I'm bored" I told Edward he laughed.

"I thought you said you liked to cook." I frowned.

"I do but I hate waiting." I looked around and saw that we forgot to put away the flour. **(This is stupid but I wanted to write it anyway:)**

"Hey Edward?" He turned and threw flour at him.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." I laughed.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kidnapped me." He smiled and threw flour back at me.

"Edward" He laughed.

"You look cute with the flour on you." I grabbed more flour and threw it back he ducked and then threw more at me.

"You know will just end up with a bigger mess." I stated.

"Will blame Emmett." Then he started throwing flour I ran and grabbed another bag and threw whatever was in it. But then he was gone.

"Edward?" The kitchen was now completely white and so was I.

"Edward? Please tell me we're not doing this again." Then I was on the ground.

"Hello" Edward said smiling. He tackled me to the ground.

"May I ask why you did that?" He laughed.

"I was bored with just throwing flour." I smiled and picked some up from the floor and threw it in his face.

"It's still fun to me." Then the front door opened.

"Hello" Rose called.

"Where are they?" Alice asked.

"I think they left." That was Jasper.

"The car is still here." Alice stated.

"Brownies! I smell brownies!" Emmett yelled. We got up and they walked in.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You to look very pale right now." Rose said laughing.

"Wow" Jasper said.

"Where are the brownies?" Emmett asked ignoring the mess.

"They won't be ready for awhile Emmett." Emmett frowned then noticed the mess.

"What-"

"Bella what's with the mess?" Alice asked.

"I was bored." I shrugged.

"So was I." Edward sat down.

"This was more fun then homework anyway." I looked at the mess and frowned.

"Um..."

"Will have the guys clean it right now we're getting ready to go to get something to eat." Emmett frowned.

"You can eat them later Emmett." Rose said then they started cleaning. We went upstairs to Alice and Roses room.

"Take a shower and will get you ready." I nodded and did what I was told.

_1 scary hour later_

"Do I have to where this?" They had given me a midnight blue dress.

"Yes it's perfect and we'll give you little heals if you where it." I looked at the dress and nodded.

"Fine" I changed and then they did my hair. Rose curled the ends and made them wavy while Alice did my makeup.

"Okay we're going to get ready so you can wait downstairs." I nodded and went downstairs.

I sat down and waited and then I heard someone come downstairs. I turned and saw Adonis himself.

"Hey Edward." I whispered.

"Hello Bella" He smiled.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." Then Emmett came down with Jasper.

"Wow Bella." They both said.

"Well Edward looks like we're in trouble tonight." Jasper said.

"We have to make sure no one goes all flirty like yesterday." Emmett looked at me.

"Sorry but it was more fun watching the movie anyway."

"Okay everyone" Alice said.

"We're taking separate cars. Emmett and Rose talk the Jeep; Jasper and I will take the porch. While Edward and Bella take the Volvo." I was going to kill Alice later.

"Fine by me" Edward said and then we went to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked when he started driving.

"Well it's not Italian. But it's one of Alices favorite restaurants." I nodded. If Alice liked it I would to. **(I'm just making up stuff now)**

"Bella"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" I answered.

"Well what was it...how bad could it be?" I knew what he meant.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible. I'll never forgive him for it." I stopped and thought about it.

"Promise not to tell Alice."

"I promise Bella"

"Okay"

_Flashback-without Edward-that morning._

"_Bella" I turned and looked at Jordan._

"_Hm" I said._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. Jordan treats me like his sister; he's my best friend._

"_Fine, just fine." He knew I was lying._

"_Okay so how's Jacob." I frowned._

"_He's being Jacob." Jacob has been abusing Bella the last couple of months._

"_You're lying Bella. What's going on?" I shook my head._

"_Nothing"_

"_Bella" He touched her arm and she flinched,_

"_Bella what happened." He pulled up her sleeve and saw bruises on her arm._

"_It was nothing I fell-"_

"_Damn it Bella! Tell me, please" I started crying._

"_He didn't mean too." Jordan shook his head._

"_I just didn't listen-"_

"_Bella how long?" I thought about it._

"_Two months" Jordan stood up and began pacing._

"_Does anyone-"_

"_No Jordan please. If Jacob knows that you know please don't say anything." Jordan sat down._

"_If he hits you again-" I stopped him._

"_Please" I begged._

"_Fine but I swear if he does it again-"_

"_I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up._

"_Love you Bells" Jordan said._

"_You to Jordan."_

_That night_

"_Bella I was thinking" Jake touched my knee and I smacked him._

"_You little bitch!" He smacked me and stopped the car._

"_You're worthless! I've dated you for a year and we do nothing your a waste-" I got out of the car and ran. But then I ran into someone._

"_Bella" I knew that voice._

"_Jordan" He helped me up._

"_Jordan we need to go." I started pulling him._

"_Bella what's going on-"_

"_Who the hell is this?! I turned and saw Jacob. Jordan pushed me behind him. Jake jumped him and they started fighting._

"_Stop! Jacob stop it! Jordan!" They weren't listening at all. Then Jacob was on top of Jordan._

"_Bye dumb-ass" Jake took out his gun. Before I could even blink it was over._

"_No!" I screamed. Jake got off of Jordan and I fell down next to him._

"_No, no, no!" I screamed. Jacob finally realizing what he did panicked._

"_Shit" I heard him mutter._

"_No Jordan no!" I was sobbing. "No god no." I stopped crying and stood up and walked to Jacob._

"_You fucking bastard!" I screamed. _

"_Shut up Bella! Damn it" He kicked Jordan._

"_Stop it! What..." What were we going to do._

"_I have to call an ambulance." I turned and tried to go down the street but Jacob pulled me back._

"_No fucking way! I'll go to jail!"_

"_But Jake-"_

"_Shut up! I know what to do." Jacob took out a lighter and matches._

"_No! Jake no!"_

"_Damn it Bella! We have no choice!" He took out his phone and put it on the sidewalk. Then started lighting the match._

"_No!" I whispered I couldn't stop him so I took his phone and ran. _

_End of Flashback- (lots of drama)_

"Jacob burnt his body, but bones don't burn, as you know. So they found Jordans body." I was surprised I wasn't crying.

"But it was a week later. My parents died that night; Jacob killed three people I loved. If I ever dream about it the person changes. I don't want to say anything; I didn't even go to the funeral." I sat back and looked at the car ceiling.

"Bella" I turned and looked at Edward.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It was hard. It was ironic to that he was so close. When I ran into him my first thought was get away. Jordan knew why I wanted to run but yet he didn't, he died trying to protect me. I hate Jacob Black and I hope someone kills him in prison."

"Bella" Edward took my hand.

"He can't hurt you here. And I think you should tell Alice." I opened my mouth but he spoke first.

"Alice is your family Bella. You to our like sisters she can help you, she already has too. For the last month she's been there. Well on the phone that is." I laughed.

"I'll think about it." Edward parked the car.

"I can help to Bella. Well if you want." I smiled.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're very welcome Bella."

**Longest chapter in the WORLD!**

**I personally loved it.**

**It took forever to make perfect.**

**I hoped you like it.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13 Dinner

**Wow I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter.**

**Oh and they will be longer.**

**Thanks so much CellaCullen for the compliment. :)**

**Oh and here is your much-deserved chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Is Mrs. Meyer 13? No. I'm I 13? Yes.**

Edward opened my door and we went inside the restaurant. A big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It actually helped when I told him, the urge to scream and cry wasn't overwhelming me for once.

"Cullen party of six" Edward said. The hostess led us to the table and sent flirtatious looks at Edward.

"Your waiter will be right out." She turned and left and I sat down next to Alice. Which was across from Edward.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed and looked at my menu and Edward just looked at me.

"Okay so Bella I was thinking about Saturday." Alice started.

"And you finally decided not to make me go?" I smiled hopefully I wouldn't have to.

"Nope you actually have two choices." She smiled and Rose continued.

"Go with Tyler or Edward. Neither of them have a date." I now hate them both. They knew I had a little crush on Edward. Going with him would make me lose my mind.

Tyler? Who is Tyler? I thought about it and realized it was Mikes other perverted friend. I think he's Laurens other toy?

"Edward" I said automatically. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. Tyler is...just wrong. He's one of those guys who hates you and he's just like Mike. Do you not want to go with me?" I pouted and everyone laughed. Edward smiled.

"I don't mind going with you Bella. It's just in public well school or around people from school. You act like you hate me." I nodded.

"Well you act like an ass when were in school. When were not in school your pretty decent." Everyone nodded approvingly.

"She's right Edward." Jasper said.

"You are different when it comes to being with us. And then there's your crazy slut's but-"

"I'm trying to fix that." Edward said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you remember when Jessica was talking to me?" He asked I nodded.

"Well she of course was offering-"

"Ew! Mental images I don't need." Alice put her hands over her ears and started singing the Small World song.

"Anyway she was. And I said no." Emmett started laughing.

"Eddie finally listened to the "Just say no" policy I'm so proud." Emmett wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Like you ever say no Emmett." Rose said. This time Jasper lost it.

"Rose! Damn I don't want to think about my friend doing that with my sister!" He exclaimed.

"Oh like your not with my little cousin" Emmett said.

"Okay no more talk about who is doing what with anyone." They shut up. Alice stopped singing and our waitress arrived.

"Hello my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?" She was only asking Edward and I saw him frown. I almost busted out laughing.

"Bella?" He asked.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow and I mouthed Amber.

"Nothing at all Edward. I'm just thinking."

"About?" I looked at Amber and she didn't like our flirting.

"Doesn't matter. Um Amber I'll have a coke." I quickly ordered.

"Me too." Edward said. Amber asked everyone else and left.

"Hm..." Emmett said. This was going to be good.

"Usually at this time Edward and Bella our entertaining me with their glaring contest. Why no glaring CONTEST?" Alice laughed. Jasper just shook his head. Rose bit her lip while Edward and I both shared confused looks.

"Emmett calm down. Did you not take the medication Carlisle gave you?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't work!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett that's because they're vitamins." I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Okay then let's talk about something else." I suggested.

"Okay how was class Bella?" Alice asked. Great a subject I hate.

"Fine" Edward gave me a look that said "talk to her." I shook my head and looked away.

"Edward how was your class?" Jasper asked.

"Not normal. We are now performing a type of surgery on these dummies." He shuddered.

"I'm thinking of dropping the class."

"Rose how was mechanics?" She smiled.

"We are taking apart motors. I'm going to either use Emmetts Jeep or Edwards Volvo." I saw them both frown.

"Here are your drinks" Amber came back. "How may I help you?" She asked Edward. I almost kicked her. She definitely meant something else.

"Nothing for me thanks. Bella?" She turned to me and I had chicken Parmesan. Everyone ordered except Edward and she left.

"Why didn't you order?" Rose asked.

"I didn't want her to stay any longer." Edward said.

"She was pretty much on top of you Eddie!" Everyone laughed. I tried not to but he was right.

"Here you go." Amber set our food down. "Did you change you mind?" She asked very eager.

"Desperate" I muttered. Edward heard and smiled. Amber heard and frowned.

"No thank you Amber." She walked away. And everyone laughed except Edward and me.

"Jealous Bella?" He asked.

"In your dreams Edward." I said.

"All the time" He sat back smiling. He has no idea what he's doing to me.

"Okay what did I say about the flirting?" Emmett said. I shook my head and started eating. Edward drank coke and waited for another waiter to come by to order.

"Alice are we sleeping at our house today?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Mom and dad went on vacation. I don't even know where so no. We're staying at the Cullen's."

"I thought when I left Forks I'd be staying with my godparents. But instead they go on vacation. Is there something wrong with picture?" I asked.

"Nope" She finished eating.

"Great" I drank my coke.

"Oh Bella you know you love our house." Emmett said. "Plus it's fun having someone that can cook and not kill us."

"Speak for yourself Emmett." Edward said.

"Oh I forgot about the brownies." I wondered how they turned out.

"With that mess how could you forget? You and Edward made the biggest mess ever." Alice smiled.

"I guess oh Alice remember that cake from when you came to visit." She thought about it and nodded.

"The one that never saw daylight?" I nodded.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"It blew up." Edward and I both said.

"Sorry but no one listened when I said I couldn't cook." She shrugged.

"Alice all you had to do was set the oven timer."

"I did"

"Yes you did, but twenty minutes later." Everyone laughed except Jasper and Alice, but you could tell Jasper wanted to.

"Shit" I heard Edward mutter.

"What?" Emmett asked. Edward pointed to our waitress who was looking at us.

"She's coming back."

"I have an idea Rose switch seats with Bella." Alice said.

"Okay" I stood up and switched with Rose and I was now next to Edward.

"Please play along Bella" Edward whispered. I nodded and he put his arm around me.

"How are we doing?" The question directed at Edward.

"Fine thank you." I answered she glared at me.

"Actually I think we would like the check now." She smiled and took out a black folder from her apron.

"Thank you. I'm paying for everyone." Edward said then handed back the folder.

"Have a nice night." She said we nodded and stood up. Edward took my hand and we walked out the door.

"She was PISSED!" Emmett said.

"Yep" I noticed Edward was still holding my hand.

"Um Edward." He noticed and let go.

"Now what?" Jasper asked.

"Xbox!" Emmett grabbed Roses hand and led her to the Jeep. Alice and Jasper to the porche. It was just Edward and me again.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What do you usually-" I stopped from asking I didn't want to know.

"Well we can go back to my house. We would just have to park the car in the back garage and go threw my back door."

"Your?"

"Yes I have own way to get into the house. If I'm avoiding Emmett or my parents I go threw my own passageway." He shrugged.

"Okay" He opened my door and got in his. Then as he drove out his lullaby went threw the speakers.

"Bella?" I realized we were back.

"Hm?" I asked. Sort of.

"Bella we have to go inside." He whispered.

"No" I complained. He chuckled.

"Bella...fine" I smiled thinking I won but then he did what I didn't expect. He picked me up and lifted me out the car door.

"Edward" I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his next and fell asleep again.

"What did you do?" Alice said. I was on the couch in the Cullen house.

"I didn't-" Edward started.

"YOU RAPED HER!" Emmett exclaimed. I sat up.

"WHAT!" Edward and I both yelled. Emmett laughed.

"I knew that would wake you up." I wanted to punch him.

"Ha ha" I sat back.

"So no rape was involved." Jasper laughed. What is it make fun of Bella night? "No Jasper." Edward sat down next to me.

"No nightmares?" He whispered. I tried to hide my smile.

"No nightmares."

"I hate whispering as much as the FLIRTING!" Rose then hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Emmett rubbed his head and Rose laughed.

"Big baby." She muttered.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We were watching a movie. Do you want to watch?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm too tired. I'm going to bed." I stood up but then realized I didn't know where the guestroom was.

"I'll show you." Edward chuckled. Then we went by the stairs, but he decided to make me scream. He picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Put-"

"Keep it down up there!" Emmett yelled "we don't want to hear that!" Then we heard everyone laugh. I blushed god Emmett needs help.

"Um..." Edward laughed.

"Emmett if you don't want to hear stop listening!" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What...what?" He laughed and set me down in a room with a million CDs.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked sweetly.

"That" I said when I found my voice. "Why did you say that?" He shrugged.

"Because I wanted to." I frowned and looked around.

"This is your room?" I guessed. He nodded.

"You can tell." I looked around and picked up a big box.

"Hm..." I opened it.

"Bella don't." Too late. I opened the box and found a lot of pictures, family pictures.

One was Emmett carrying Alice on his back. Another was Edward playing the piano, when they were playing baseball. But one caught my eye.

"What?" I took out the picture and set the box down.

"Is that me?" The picture was of Edward and a brown haired girl. They were out side on the swing set.

"Is it?" I pointed at it again.

"Yes" He whispered. I looked at the picture again. We were no older then five years old.

"I've met you before?" I asked he nodded.

"I knew you looked familiar before. After the party I looked threw my pictures and found that one." He paused.

"You and your parents were visiting. I was in my room and Alice was showing you around. Emmett was at his new friend Jaspers, while Alice was trying to convince us she didn't have a crush on him.

"You went looking for the bathroom and wondered into my room. You said "s-sorry I was looking for the bathroom. I'm Bella." I thought about it and sort of remembered.

"Then you said your name was Edward." He nodded. "Then Alice came in and called you Eddie" He laughed.

"After that I played with you two outside." I nodded.

"That was the last time I saw you?" He nodded.

"You stayed in Forks after that and Alice visited you. I forgot who you were Alice mentioned her cousin but I really forgot you were her cousin. I mean were only related because Alices dad was adopted into the family. So I was confused because I knew you weren't a blood relation. So I just gave up trying to remember you." Wow that's ironic.

"Okay then." Instead of putting the picture back in the box I took an empty picture frame and put it in. Then set it on his desk.

"I'm going to sleep." I looked at Edward and he pointed across the hall.

"Thank you" I smiled and he did back.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

_1 hour later_

"Why can't I sleep?" I grumbled to myself. I stood up and decided to go to the kitchen but stopped in my tracks. I heard giggling.

I opened my door a little only to see Tanya leaving Edwards room. I couldn't believe him!

"I'm trying to fix that." I wanted to go and ask him what that was. Then I remebered none of my business.

"Great" This was going to be a long semester.

**Be grateful 4 the chap.**

**My head hurts.**

**Anyway...anyone with a story that I'm reading update!**

**Thats only for people with stories that haven't been updated that i read. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter14 My fears coming back2 haunt me

**I'm Back!**

**Ha this chapter you may love or hate.**

**I'm undecided.**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: You're kidding right?**

I woke up from a dreamless night to the light coming threw my window. I groaned and got up. I realized I didn't bring anything with me to change into but once again Alice was ahead of me.

On the desk by the window were clothes for me, my shampoo, conditioner and a note.

_I decided to be generous and wait for you to wake up instead of making you._

_The guys are sleeping in so were hitting campus and doing whatever._

_Don't say I have class because I know you don't!_

_See you downstairs._

_Alice_

Long note, very long note. I grabbed my stuff and took a shower, after that I blow-dried my hair and got dressed. As soon as I opened my door to go downstairs I remembered last night.

Tanya giggling and leaving Edwards room late.

"Great" I muttered. I turned the corner and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Bella" Emmett said eating toast. Jasper was drinking coffee while Rose was putting away some plates.

"Morning" I sat down and looked around no Edward.

"How'd you sleep Bella?" Alice said sitting next to me. I smiled when she gave me my coffee that was my drug in the morning.

"Okayish." I sounded pissed off well I was.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked. Everyone was now looking at me.

"If you must know I saw Tanya sneaking out of Edward's room this morning." Emmett and Jasper shook their heads. Alice looked pissed and Rose was wide-eyed.

"Oh" Rose said.

"Stupid" Jasper muttered.

"Wow okay then?" Emmett was shocked.

"That bastard!" Alice jumped up. "I can't fucking believe him!" For a little person she can get loud. **(I'm a good example I scream loudly and I'm 4'11)**

"Alice it doesn't matter he lied big deal." The reality of my words sunk in.

"_Promise not to tell Alice."_

"_I promise Bella"_

He might have been lying god please tell me he wasn't. Alice must have seen something in my face because she became worried.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head. I needed to process everything should I tell Alice? What if he does before I do then Alice would be mad I told him before her.

"Fine just tired." At that moment Edward came down into the kitchen. Everyone was glaring at him and I didn't make eye contact. I'm a chicken so I stood up.

"I'll meet you in the car." I started to the front door but before I made it all the way out I heard yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Alice screamed.

"Stop yelling what are you talking about?" Edward honestly sounded confused.

"Are you seriously asking that? Someone talk to him." Alice gave up by the sound of it.

"Edward Tanya is a slut. She's a whore and yet you like her she tried to sleep with Emmett for gods' sake. He's your brother!" Rose was losing patience.

"Edward, Bella saw Ms Denali leaving your room this morning." Jasper stated.

"She's pissed and she's freaked."

"What did she tell you?" Alice asked.

"What?" Edward confused is funny.

"I was mad and was going to kick your ass. When Bella said you lied big deal then. Well she went scared like if she scared herself." I decided to make my exit and go to the car only to be followed.

"Bella!" Edward walked in front of me.

"What?" I hissed threw my teeth.

"I'm sorry about this morning it-"

"Doesn't matter." I answered his question.

"You lied, very well might I add but I don't care. I thought I learned the first time but nope I didn't this fixed it.

"What? What did I teach you Bella?"

"Never trust players, they break your heart and laugh at your pain. So go and laugh I'm done." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella this isn't about Tanya anymore is it?" I didn't answer. I heard the front door open but I wasn't sure.

"This was never about her was it?" I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You thought I was going to tell her?" He shook his head.

"Is that what you really think of me! Do you really think am that much of a monster Bella!" I got out of his grasp and looked at him he was upset and hurt.

"I don't know what to think. Edward you are always making me want to scream! One minute I'm happy the next I'm crying-"

"Bella I'm not like that, what happened to Jordan was horrible and-"

"Don't say his name." I was beyond pissed.

"What do you want me to say? That guy-"

"Stop it! You don't talk about him. No one knows about him and I trusted you when I told you. I wish I could take that back but I can't and- and I'm done talking to you." I started walking past him and when he tried to stop me I kicked him where it hurts.

I went into the back seat and Alice and Rose came in the car.

"Drive me home Alice. If you say no I'm just going to walk." She nodded and pulled out.

_The Brandon Estate (I like the word Estate)_

I ran into my room and grabbed my boxes from home. I dumped them out and looked threw the pictures.

They were all memories of Jordan he was my friend that protected me. Alice didn't know him because he's a year older then us. We'd only hang out after school and at lunch, but when Alice would come he'd leave me to talk to her.

I looked threw them all and my phone vibrated.

"Hello" I asked.

"Bella its-" I hung up on Edward. Then it started vibrating without a break. I answered again.

"Speak fast"

"Bella what do you want me to say. Sorry for..." He wanted me to answer the question. I thought about it and realized I was jealous.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I whispered. "I'm being stupid and well I was just..." I trailed off. I can't tell him I liked him he'd use it against me.

"What?" He sounded as if he was whispering.

"Nothing Edward I think you should go by yourself to the party Saturday." He was silent for awhile.

"Edward?" I asked to make sure he was alive.

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to go with you and then watch you flirt with Jessica, Lauren or Tanya a minute later." He sighed.

"Fine" Damn Edward he makes me mad.

"I'm going to go okay I have some things to do."

"Things?" He questioned.

"Actually I have a paper to write." I hung up and started booting up my computer.

I had pictures and memories stored that I would write and I had problems I didn't want to face.

When I get upset I go off. That's what Jordan would try and help me with. He's not here to calm me down. Edward Cullen you better watch yourself.

_1 hour later!_

I stopped writing and saved my paper to a flash key. I would finish it at the Cullen's, I decided to throw my feeling out the window.

Edward wouldn't change for me even if I was stupid enough to think he maybe would. I went downstairs and grabbed the keys to my new car Alice's parents bought me.

It wasn't my truck from home but it was nice. It was a black Audi cope, which went fast. From there I decided to call Alice.

"Hello your psychic reader here." I laughed.

"Hey Alice how are you?" I asked.

"Peachy! Now what my dearest Bella are you calling for?"

"Where are you guys?"

"The cafe. You know the one that's just off campus." I smiled.

"I'll meet you there." I heard her scream.

"Yes! Little Bella's actually using her present."

"Bye Alice." I hung up and started speeding down the street.

As soon as I got there I parked next to Roses BMW and Eddies Volvo. I didn't care he that he was here. It no longer mattered.

"Bella!" Alice said jumping up. I had just walked in and she was happy.

"Hey everyone." I sat down next to Jasper and realized Edward wasn't with them.

"Where's..." I stopped when I saw him flirting with Lauren.

"Can I kill him Bella?" Rose asked.

"I'll help." Alice added. I shook my head.

"No it doesn't matter and I don't care anymore." Alice and Rose looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? I'm over it and I think I'll forget everything."

"What do you mean forget?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm going back to when I hated Edward pretty much Monday morning. I'm forgetting the sleepover I'm forgetting yesterday. I just don't care."

"Bella you seriously can't-" Alice was cut off by Lauren screaming and running away.

"The player strikes again." Everyone laughed and Edward looked at are table.

"So now what?" Rose asked.

"Brownies!" Emmett said. He was like a child begging for a cookie.

"How about we go home and hang out. But no recording things for YouTube." Emmett and Jasper frowned.

"Fine" I laughed again and then Edward walked over to our table.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Cullen." I snapped.

"Did you forget to take your meds Swan?" He snapped back.

"Excuse me? Edward do you know what you are?" I stood up and faced him.

"Good-looking." He smirked. Well he was, damn it.

"You're an arrogant, man-whore who enjoys other people's pain." As I said these words I realized I wasn't thinking about Edward. I was thinking about Jacob.

"And you're a quiet bitch, who doesn't care for anyone! If you ever care about anything you convince yourself that you're not worth it." I was taken back by his words.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you know things about me. That I regret telling you; I want to take it back. I can't trust you and I never should have thought I could. I had made up my mind Sunday but then you had to change it. Well fuck you! Fuck you and everyone like you!" I hate him and really hate him.

"You regret telling me about what happened? You regret-"

"Yes I regret it. Edward I hate you, I want to kill you and watch you burn-"

"Just like Jordan." My heart stopped that hurt. The thoughts off his body in flames went into my head. I couldn't take it.

"Fuck you." I whispered then I ran out the door.

I didn't cry at the memories of Jordan's dead body. I didn't cry when I thought of my parents getting killed.

But when it comes to Edward I cry. I cried when I had my dream of him in Jordan's place, and I feel like crying now.

"Bella" I turned and looked at Rose and Alice.

"What?" I had tears in my eyes.

"Who's Jordan?" Alice whispered. I guess I should tell her, it's now or never.

"Jordan is my best friend. Who J-Jacob killed in front of me." Tears went down my face and I started sobbing.

"Jacob was hurting me and Jordan d-didn't like it. I-I was running from Jake a-and." I stopped and continued sobbing.

"And what Bella?" Rose asked quietly.

"I ran into Jordan, Jake had been running after me. So when he saw Jordan he thought I was cheating on him. I wasn't Jordan was my friend my big brother who loved me like a sister. But Jake was on drugs and didn't see clearly.

"They fought but Jake ended up on top of him with a gun." I was whispering now.

"He shot him, blood everywhere." My sobs got louder "Then he realized what he did and burned his body. Jake was so paranoid that about an hour later when he caught up to me he thought I told someone. So he decided to get back at me and kill Renee and Charlie." I stopped I couldn't talk about it anymore.

"God, oh god Bella." Alice hugged me and so did Rose and then I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward walk out of the cafe. Edward looked like he'd been punched a few times and I laughed. He started walking to his car but I stopped him.

"Edward" my voice cracked and he turned to me.

"What Swan?" He looks sexy when he's mad- damn it!

"Nothing, nothing at all." He went into his Volvo and drove off. I want to go and scream at him. He's a fucking jackass who only cares about himself.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Do you like Edward?"

"Yes" I whispered. I couldn't help it I was falling head over heels for a player. This has happened before but that player was different.

Edward had two sides to him; he could love you or hate you. Right now I'm on his hate list.

"How much?" Alice asked.

"Too much, I think he hates me though." Emmett started laughing. While Jasper shook his head.

"What?" All three of us asked.

"Bella he likes you, but he's pissed that you don't like him. Well that's what he thought." Jasper said.

"EDDIE HAS A CRUSH!" Emmett yelled loudly and I couldn't believe it.

"No he could never like me." They nodded.

"He does."

"No"

"Yes"

"He couldn't..." I trailed off. "What was with Tanya?"

"Edward said she came threw his window and tried to, well you know. He said he refused but she got to make out with him though. Then she left with a giggle fit."

"Giggle fit?" I asked.

"When she's happy she giggles it's weird." Rose explained. I was now guilty they didn't sleep together. I'm very stupid.

"Okay, but what am I going to do?" Everyone shrugged and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Isabella Swan?" This guy sounded formal.

"Bella" I corrected.

"Well Ms Swan I have something that aquires your attention." He sounded a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly scared myself.

"It's about Jacob Ms Swan. Jacob Black has just escaped from prison."

**Don't you just love cliffys?**

**HA!!**

**I love them. If I confused you I'm sorry.**

**Bella though that Edward slept with Tanya. And when she was yelling in her heard she was yelling at Jacob.**

**Oh and Edward likes Bella.**

**Just a little. :)**

**REVIEW**

**Oh and Jacob Black may be coming back!**

**That rhymed ha!**

**REVIEW or Jacob will kill Edward!**

**And no one wants that. :(**


	15. Chapter 15 What to do?

**I want to let you know Edward lives!**

**I had a lot of reviews because I what I said.**

**I was kidding I couldn't deal with Edward dying.**

**A lot of you threatened me too.**

**I learned never threaten Edward Cullens life.**

**But Jacob is still in the story. Mwhahaha! Sugar high sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! The paper-back one not the story itself. :(**

"W-What?" I stuttered. This was not happening it couldn't.

"Ms Swan don't be alarmed breathe." I did as he said.

"Okay from our information you're in Los Angeles right?" I nodded but I was on the phone, stupid.

"Yes."

"Now you're staying with the Brandons correct?"

"I was um... they are on vacation except my cousin Alice. We're staying with her friends at the moment." I looked at Alice and she was confused. So was everyone else, I was in a panic.

"Name?" He asked.

"C-Cullen" I stuttered.

"Ms Swan you must follow these instructions."

"Okay" I whispered.

"You and Ms Brandon will go to your friends house make sure they're everyone is there."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone you've been with the past 24-hours."

"Okay" Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and even Edward.

"Now go back to the house and lock the doors. We've spoken with the LA police department they'll be sending over officers to watch the house. They'll answer your questions."

"Okay um...can you answer a q-question for me?" Please I need to know.

"Of course Ms Swan."

"What did Jacob say? Before he left." I saw Alice freeze at the name. Everyone else's mouths hung open.

"If you must know, he said he was going to make sure you regretted it." Tears went down my face.

"Thank you I'm going to go to the house."

"Of course Ms Swan the officiers will answer anymore of your questions." I hung up and looked at Alice.

"We have to go now." I stated.

"Bella what about Jacob?" She walked right up to me.

"He's out Alice and he's looking for me." I whispered.

"What? No he can't what...who was that?"

"Forks police department they told me that I had to get to the house. Well the Cullens since Jake doesn't know them." I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh and everyone has to stay there. Well everyone I've been in close contact with the last 24-hours." Tears went down my face. Jacob could be anywhere watching me, what was I going to do?

"We need to go. Bella give me the keys I'll drive you." I took them out and gave them to Alice.

"I'm going with you." Rose said. She took out her keys and looked at Emmett.

"I'm trusting you with my car follow us home don't go anywhere else." He nodded then jumped into the car. Jasper right after.

_120 miles down the street later._

"How could he do this? Bella breathe in and out okay will be home in a minute." I tried to listen but I couldn't.

How could he make me regret it more then I already had? I'd been nothing for weeks a zombie who blamed herself. How could he make it worse?

"Bella are officers coming to the house?" Rose asked I nodded.

"Some will be with us in the house. Some will be watching the house."

"I'm calling Edward." Rose said, Alice looked back at her.

"He's spent the most time with Bella, Alice. I'm telling him to stay at the house." I nodded and barley paid attention.

"Damn he didn't answer. Alice I saw go faster." Alice sped up to 136 and we were at the house. She parked and Emmett did right next to us, I jumped out of the car fast.

I ran to the door glad to see the Volvo here and rang the doorbell a million times then he answered.

"What-" I pushed past Edward and grabbed the phone. Everyone else walked in.

"What's she-" Edward started.

"Edward don't give her shit now. She just got a call from the police Jacob broke out." Alice said.

"Let's just be glad that mom went shopping before she left. We're all stuck here Eddie." Emmett said.

"We have to stay because we know Jake wants Bella. The first place he'll go would be our house." Alice said. I walked into the living room where they were.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "If I wasn't so stupid he would be looking for me. I'm sorry."

"Bella what exactly did they tell you?" Edward asked.

"To stay and wait here. LA police have been informed and they'll be watching the house. We can't leave though." He nodded.

"How about we watch movies. I don't think we should just wait here." I agreed with Jasper.

"Bella what do you do to take your mind off stuff?" Rose asked.

"Cook, and bake why?"

"Make brownies! Please Bella!" Emmett yelled. Rose and Alice hit his head. "Ouch sorry Bella."

"No, it's fine plus I want chocolate anyway." I turned and went into the kitchen and I heard the TV turn on.

"EMMETT WE'RE NOT WATCHING THAT!" Rose screamed. I smiled them just being here helped me.

"Bella" I turned to look at Edward.

"Hm?" I asked. We were both quiet and I decided to talk.

"I'm sorry." I whispered he looked up.

"For?"

"Assuming you slept with Tanya. I had no right to judge you like that." I couldn't stop whispering.

"I'm sorry to Bella. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was using your feeling against you and I had no right to do that." We both went quiet. My thoughts wondered to Jacob.

What was he going to do? He could kill people and feel no pain; no one could leave this house.

Alice, I would die if I lost her she's my sister forever. Jasper is like a brother him and Alice deserve each other. Rose is like my big sis like Emmett is my big brother.

Edward it would be like losing Jordan again. Jordan and I we're best friends before that we had gone out. But we knew we'd only stay close friends.

As in if Jordan were here he'd kick Edward's ass for making me cry. But I liked Edward more then a brother or cousin even.

He'd hurt me yes. But losing him would be like losing Jordan again. Except I wouldn't have the heart to run away.

I would either have Jacob kill me or I'd kill myself. I have no idea what I'm feeling right now I just know I'm scared for everyone.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. I had started crying.

"No" I chocked out.

"He's coming to get me Edward. I can't just stay here and wait for him to kill us." I was sobbing loudly.

"Bella-come with me." He picked me up bridal style and I cried into his chest. He then took me quietly to his room. He closed the door and set me down.

"Calm down Bella everyone's fine. We're going to be fine."

"But-but" I couldn't control my tears anymore.

"Bella he doesn't know where we live okay. If he's looking for you he'll try the Brandon's then he'll go to the school but by then they should have talked to the school already. Bella we'll be fine." I started calming down.

"Why are you helping?" I whispered.

"I...I don't know." He whispered back.

"Bella!" Alice called. I opened the door and ran downstairs.

"What Alice?" She looked panicked.

"Sorry I'm wired. Don't go upstairs okay?" I nodded, then they doorbell rang. I looked threw the peephole and saw two officers. I opened it right away.

"Hello we're looking for Isabella Swan." I nodded.

"Come in." I whispered they did.

"Isabella" The female said.

"Bella" I said quietly.

"Bella. I'm Leah Clearwater this is my partner James." She gestured to the man next to her. Leah I knew Leah I went to school with her brother Seth I heard she'd moved away.

"Now is everyone here?" I nodded.

"I need everyone's name." I nodded.

"Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen." She wrote the names down and took out her walkie-talkie.

"Names are Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen."

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Contacting your parents to let them know not to call or come to this house." She nodded and sat down next to Rose.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." I shook my head but I wanted an answer.

"Have you or Seth talked to Jordan's..." I trailed off.

"No well I haven't. Seth told me he goes to visit his grave when he can." I nodded.

"Jacob's not going to get me right?"

"I swear that bastard won't get in a hundred feet of you." I looked at James and he was glaring at me. What the hell?

"Okay" I turned and tripped Edward caught me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I walked into the kitchen and I knew Edward was following me.

"Did you see James face?" I asked he nodded.

"He looks pissed off at you. Do you know him?" I shook my head then I had a thought.

"Maybe...no it can't."

"Can't what Bella?"

"He sort of looks familiar but not a good familiar. I can't be sure but he reminds me of one of Jakes drug buddies. I don't know." I shook my head. Then my cell phone went off it was a video message. _(Italics is the video)_

"_Welcome to Forks the land of the boring!" Jake said._

"_Except for my awesome girlfriend Bella Swan. Say hello Bella."_

"_Hello Bella." I waved to the camera and went back to reading._

"_Your reading is boring Bella." Jake stated. _

"_So you're entertaining yourself by recording a random video on your cell phone."_

"_Yes now say hi the right way. And tell the good people your opinion of Forks."_

"_Hi I'm Bella; yes I'm the girlfriend of the idiotic Jacob here. Forks is...boring." Jake nodded with me._

"_The funny thing is I don't even live in Forks I live in La Push." Jake said._

"_Like it's anymore fun there."_

"_Bella how do I deal with you?" He asked._

"_I have no idea."_

"_Love ya Bells"_

"_You to Jake."_

I stared at the screen in shock then I heard another voice _that _voice.

"I miss you Bells and I know you miss me too. Or you did I know who you care for now."

"First it was that dumbass Jordan well now it's pretty boy Cullen. I have my ways Bells lock all your doors and shut all your windows but that won't stop me.

"Love ya always. Ha right see you soon." He hung up and I couldn't breathe. That video was 2 years old.

"Bella-" Edward started.

"He's here Edward or close. We need to get out of here."

**Wow DRAMA! I LOVE CLIFFYS!**

**Sorry!**

**Jake is a freak!**

**Now I want reviews!**

**I got a lot for the last chapter because I threatened Edward!**

**I won't this time but I will again if I don't get the same number of reviews.**

**I'm too lazy to check how many.**

**If you reviewed last time do it again. **

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!!**


	16. Chapter 16 OMG moodswings much?

**I LOVE CLIFFYS!**

**They help me start out my chapter.**

**Sorry if I pissed you off because of it.**

**Also I have a poll up.**

**Vote I really don't care. I have it up to help me, but then again...**

**OKAY VOTE! IT WILL HELP WITH MY STORY WRTING!**

**Okay JAKE IS FREAKING COMING! Bum, bum, BUM!**

**Disclaimer: My head hurts Jasper can feel my pain! Random I don't own.**

"Bella you don't know-" Edward started

"He said your last name Edward! He knows who you are!" I saw him freeze and they he realized what Jake had said.

"Shit" I heard him mutter. He took my hand a pulled me back into the living room.

"Ms Clearwater Bella um..." Edward didn't know what to say. I pretty much screwed him over. Jake knew my feelings for him and that pissed him off so he was his target. Along with me.

"Just look at this." I gave her my phone and she turned on the video. The TV was of so everyone heard it. Jakes last words scared everyone.

"I miss you Bells and I know you miss me too. Or you did I know who you care for now."

"First it was that dumbass Jordan well now it's pretty boy Cullen. I have my ways Bells lock all your doors and shut all your windows but that won't stop me.

"Love ya always. Ha right see you soon." Alice was shaking; Jasper was trying to calm her down. Rose was in a shock and Emmett stood up next to Edward.

"He wants Edward." It was a fact.

"By the sound of it yes." Leah looked threw it again to check for something. Emmett turned to me with hateful eyes.

"If you would have just stayed in fucking Forks! None of this would have happened! That psycho wouldn't be after my brother!"

"Don't you think I know that! Damn it! He's killed innocent people! Someone's been helping him Emmett!

"I didn't know that! I thought they had caught everyone! I just did what you all wanted forgot! You all wanted me to relax!

"He can't get you Bella! He's in jail Bella! He can't hurt you Bella! Well now he's going to hurt more people I care about!" I was screaming and my head was spinning. I hated when I lost my temper.

"Emmett shut the fuck up! She didn't know." Edward gave me water and I gladly took it.

"Emmett relax." Rose stood in front of him. He sat down and looked at the floor.

"Sorry Bella. It's just weird thinking that psycho is after my brother." Emmett was whispering. It was weird he's always really loud.

"I understand" I whispered back. "I guess it's partly my fault."

"No it's not Bella" Edward whispered back. "You didn't know."

"That's right I didn't know, but I did know what he could do. I knew that if he found out..." I trailed off. Might as well tell him.

"My feeling for you" I was whispering. "He'd lose it, I knew that if I stayed away nothing would happen but I'm stupid." I stopped talking and glanced at Edwards face. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry" I whispered then I ran into the kitchen.

"Bella" Rose walked in.

"What?" I whispered.

"We're all scared Bella. I'm sorry about Emmett he's just freaked he has no idea what Jacob would do to Edward." I shook my head.

"Does he want to know?" She nodded.

"Fine" I turned and walked back to the living room. Edward was missing and I got worried.

"He's in the bathroom." Alice whispered to me. I nodded.

"Emmett" He looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" This was going to sicken all of them but they for it.

"What is he going to do to Edward?"

"Depends, I like him Jake hates that. Any guy that near me got their ass kicked. He'll beat the crap out of him. But it's different now."

"How?"

"It... Just is. Before when he killed Jordan he killed my friend. Edward's more then my friend. I think he knows everything...everything."

"Just me working got Jake pissed. He threatened one of my co-workers not to go near me."

"Oh my god Bella" Alice whispered.

"What else?" Jasper asked.

"I fell and this random guy caught me. Jake beat the crap out of him." Tears went down my face.

"God, I don't know what's going to happen. Edward he's been with me since I got here. Monday he took me to school, at the cafe. Everywhere...damn it."

"Calm down Bella." Jasper stood up. It helped a little.

"It also depends on what Edward thinks. If he says he likes me then he's gone. If he says I'm a stupid bitch he's gone." I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let that happen." I whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt." I turned to look at James. "Leah's outside doing surveillance." I nodded.

"Bella did anything else happen?" Emmett asked.

"He took me out to get drugs a lot." I whispered "He used me to get them I was his ticket. The guys over there looked me over like a toy. I think they were taking bets on how long it was until I cracked."

"Cracked?" I turned and saw Edward in the doorway he had been listening.

"Until I went insane and tried that crap. There were women there, I only talked to one her name was Victoria. She was a main druggy she told me that it was a matter of time before I ended up like her." I said this while looking at Edward.

"I wasn't going to end up like that. I only got out because of Jordan he was willing to die to get me out. But it just got worse." He walked up to me.

"How? Bella are you scared he's going to get me or you?" I'll tell him the truth.

"You" I whispered. I glanced at his face it held sadness.

"That's not going to happen." He whispered back. I took a step closer to him and hugged him.

"Promise" I whispered.

"I swear Bella." I wished I could do something. I wanted to fix this no one deserved to die.

"Emmett?" I asked when I pulled back. "Do you still want brownies?" He nodded.

"Okay Edward do want to help?" He smiled and nodded.

We went into the kitchen and I heard the TV turn on again. Good everyone's comfortable again.

"Bella" Edward said getting a bowl.

"Yes" I turned to look at him.

"How...do you feel about me?" He asked.

"Only if you tell me how you feel about me." He nodded.

"I like you Edward a lot. It's not even funny I was jealous of those bimbos. Monday night yesterday I loved all of it. Except it hurt to see Tanya come out of your room."

"You're not lying." I shook my head.

"I swear on my parents' grave." I whispered. He walked up to me and looked in my eyes.

"It's my turn right?" I nodded.

"Bella I liked you when I first met you. Not at the party but when I met you here. When we were five." I smiled.

"At the party I was attracted to you in a more physical way. Then I realized who you were you were Bella my first crush." He laughed shakily.

"Sunday I was worried because of how you reacted Saturday. I needed to know what had happened to you. Then you went off on me it was surprising." I laughed this time.

"Monday you acted like I had the plague until we had lunch. The secret lunch date our friends had planned." I blushed he knew too.

"After that you didn't act so hateful. When you reacted to what Lauren said I was happy. I was actually hoping you liked me.

"At dinner I was jealous that you were flirting with the waiter. When you said you didn't like him I was glad. Then during the movie I thought you were trying to kill me." I looked at him confused.

"You were in just shorts Bella and a tight tank top. During the movie I was watching you, you get scared easily. Anyway that night you had cried and had that dream. That whole time I was wishing I could help you."

"You did Edward by holding me and telling me I'd be okay. Even though right now we're all on Jakes hit list I was fine then because of you." He smiled a little.

"I like you Bella and it hurt me when you said you regretted telling me about everything."

"I don't regret it now Edward." He took my face in his hands and looked at me.

"I hope you don't regret this." He whispered. Then his lips were on mine, I felt that same spark from when he touched me but now I knew what it was.

I smiled into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. While his hands went down to my waist pulling me closer to him. I finally had to pull back for air back he didn't let go of my waist.

"Wow" I whispered he nodded.

"Yup" I smiled.

"You liked me when we were five." He laughed.

"What's not to like Bella? You were cute then."

"What am I now?" I questioned.

"Beautiful" He whispered. He gave me a quick light kiss and I shook my head.

"This doesn't help the Jake situation. I don't how but I know he probably saw or heard that." He nodded.

"It doesn't help the Jake thing, but it helps me. Bella we're all scared but with you here I can get threw it."

"It's the same here too." I kissed him again.

"Aren't...we...suppose...to be...making...brownies?" He asked in between my kisses.

"Brownies? Oh right." I stopped kissing him and removed his hands from my waist.

"What would you like me to do chef Bella?" I laughed.

"Well you can get the eggs while I get the milk." He nodded but then kissed me again.

"What-"

"You're cute when giving orders." I smiled then frowned.

"Promise not to leave without telling me first." He knew why I was worried.

"I promise Bella."

Guess whose POV

I needed to have a talk with little Victoria about her big mouth! Stupid naive girl.

Little Ms Bella has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Bells has always been smart but now she's gone stupid.

It's so sweet how much she cares for Cullen. Then again they won't be together long. She just had to explain everything well. We have more tricks up our sleeve she has no idea.

She's lost 3 people now we have 5 more to finish off.

Watch out Bella you have no idea what can happen in 24-hours.

**Guess who that was!**

**If you're right you get a cookie.**

**No seriously if your right I'll pm you and tell you.**

**I can't review reply my computer won't let me.**

**Bella and Edward are together!**

**But that's not really helping the situation now is it?**

**Emmett had a random mood-swing don't be mad at him.**

**He's just worried about his lil bro.**

**I love it! Now...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**OH AND...**

**KATHERINE CULLEN! PLEASE UPDATE!**

**Hehe sorry...lol**

**REVIEW NOW! AND VOTE!**


	17. Chapter 17 short, YOU BETTER RUN!

**HOLA! **

**LAST UPDATE UNTIL POLL CLOSES! IF U WANT ME 2 UPDATE THIS VOTE 4 THIS STORY!...**

**I'M SLEEPY! CHICKEN TENDERS IN THE PIZZA ROLES!**

**I'm delusional.**

**BY THE WAY! That POV was...JAMES! **

**A normal answer would be Jacob but I'm not normal. If you didn't notice he kept saying we.**

**We still have a few tricks up our sleeves.**

**We as in him and Jacob...drama!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE! I WISH! But then again I wouldn't have time to write this now would I?**

We had just put in the brownies and were now bored. Edward sat down and I sat on his lap. Then I rested my head on his shoulder.

I loved the position we were in, but I knew it wouldn't last. Jacob knew about us and it couldn't stop the chills that went down my spine.

But even if Jake didn't kill us we wouldn't stay this way forever. The way we were would separate us. Everyone loved and envied player Edward and eventually he'd go back to that way.

"Bella" Edward whispered "what are you thinking?" I shook my head.

"That this won't last. Even if Jake doesn't...kill us it won't." He rested his head on mine and kissed my hair.

"Why do you think that? Who'll stop us from being together?" We both were whispering. I was because 1 Jake could probably hear. 2 I couldn't say this out loud really.

"Edward our lives are different last Saturday you were making out with every girl in sight. This won't be the same come Monday morning." He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry about what you saw. I wish to take it back, you're all I want now. I wish you could see that. I can't really show you since we're locked up now. But I won't let you go and I'll try and convince you." I moved my head just so I can meet my lips with his. This kiss was blissful but quickly interrupted.

"Finally" Alice said walking in.

"Took long enough." Rose said.

"I thought Alice was going to glue you together soon." Jasper laughed and then there's Emmett.

"Okay I'm happy for you bro but we have a mass murderer who wants you because of the relationship!" I stood up and grabbed the brownies from the oven and gave them to Emmett he calmed down.

"Thanks Bella" I smiled and sat back down.

"How are we related?" Edward asked Emmett shrugged. Then my cell started ringing.

"Where's my phone?" Edward handed it to me and I opened the next video message.

"_Today is September 13th it's a special day because..." Jake started._

"_It's not special Jake I'm older and I hate it."_

"_Just be happy Bells"_

"_That's hard" I mumbled._

"_Why is that?" Jake asked._

"_Because...things don't feel the same." I whispered "could you stop the camera?"_

"_No I want to document this."_

"_I still love you Jake don't think otherwise."_

"_Sure Bells sure."_

I went into tears at this sight. Jake documented everything; this was right before the drugs when we had gotten back together. Then his voice was there.

"You stopped loving me why? Now you're head over heels for Cullen. Bells he's worse then me. Anyway I have one more clip for you Bella."

"_What are you doing Jacob?" I asked._

"_Being bored. Where's Charlie?"_

"_Watching a game with Billy. I think they're setting us up." _

"_Oh well what do you want to do?" I shook my head._

"_Well...I think I'll play with your phone." I reached out for it and Jake pinned me to the ground._

"_No I actually don't think so."_

"_Please" I pouted. Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss me._

I snapped my phone shut and threw it against the wall. It broke and I was glad. That was when he first kissed me.

"Bella what was that? He's not here Bella." Edward whispered comforting words.

"When he first kissed me." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Shh... your okay."

"Excuse me but may I please speak with Edward Cullen?" I looked up at James. One thing caught my eye.

His eyes. They were bloodshot and he looked pissed. Jakes eyes we're always like that after he was stoned.

"Okay" He tried to stand me up but I clung to him.

"What's wrong Bella?" he whispered.

"Don't go" I whispered "he's going to hurt you. I just know it."

"Um...okay." He whispered.

"I don't think I can at the moment. Just say what you wanted to say." James looked at me with hate but then looked back at Edward.

"When you have _time _speak with me." He stalked out and I let out a breath.

"Better Bella." I nodded.

James was here to help Jake. His eyes...he was helping Jake.

"Everyone" I whispered.

"We need to get out of here now." Then I heard a crash upstairs.

**Murder is against the law! **

**So don't kill me!**

**Vote in you haven't!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND I KNOW UR PISSED...SORRY!REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18 sorry

**I'm moving so no chapts 4 awhile sorry!**

**REally really sorry!**


	19. Chapter 19 Fuck no!

**OMG I had to write THIS**

**Disclaimer: Hell no!**

"What the hell was that?" Alice whispered. She was shaking., Jasper had to hold her to keep her still.

"We should go." Rose said, I looked over and saw her grabbed a bag under the sink.

"Edward" I whispered. I jumped off of him and he stood up.

"James" He called. Nothing. Then I heard the worst sound in the world gunshots. Then it was silent.

"BELLA!" I knew that voice I immedently screamed. Edward covered my mouth with his hand, and led everyone to the basement door.

"Bella! I know you're here!" Another crash was heard upstairs. "DAMNIT ANSWER ME!" More gunshots sounded. Emmett opened the door and made Rose and Alice go inside.

"Ed, Bella come on." I ran in quick. We closed the door behind us and locked it. I let out a breath.

"We need to get out of here." Jasper stated.

"No shit sherlock!" Rose hissed.

"Shut up bitch!" Alice screamed. Oh god.

"Fuck off shrimp!" Emmett yelled. This room better be sound proof.

"Damnit! Calm down!" Everyone went silent. "Okay I think we could get out but..."

"But what?" Alice asked. I looked at Edward. He pointed at the window.

"Alice is the only one who could get out threw the window." I spoke up _pissed!_

"NO! Edward you're joking! You don't know who's out there! Jake has a lot of friends! They all HATE ME! Alice could die! NO NO NO!" He grabbed me and held me.

"Bella" I turned my head to see Alice better. "what...do you think...happened to Leah?" My heard stopped. What did happen to her? I thought of Seth. He couldn't take losing his sister just after they lost Harry.

"Oh god." I whispered. Then Rose screamed. We turned our heads and saw he looking in the closet.

"Rose what wrong?" Emmett asked shaking her. She looked like death.

"Leah....blood...look." We looked in the closet and saw it. Leahs dead corpse spilled with blood. Alices reaction was probably expected from me she went to the window and puked. Leahs eyes had been stabbed. She'd been shot and her throat and wrist were slashed.

If they would do this to an innocent stranger what would they do to the ones I loved? My reaction came on an impulse. I ran away from Edward and up the stairs then opened the door.

"JACOB!" I screamed. I ran into the living room. I knew Edward was following me but I could barley hear his voice yelling at me to go downstairs.

To everyone I was defenseless. I was alittle lamb**(LOL) **that needed to be protected by Jordan. Or Edward. I wanted to see Jacob and kill him.

"JACOB GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" I didn't know Edward or Emmetts parents so I hope they don't mind. I picked up a vase and threw it against the wall.

"Oh I'm not sorry at all Bells." Jacob snickered walking down the stairs. He looked just like I left him in court. Pissed and deadly, but with a smile. He had grown out his hair alittle and had a new gun. I wanted to smack that grin off his face.

"You will be."

**REVIEW! Short sorry REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20 Battles

**OMG I loved the movie!**

**I really did!**

**some hated it. Don't complain 2 me if u did.**

**2 many people already did.**

**Anyway thank u to cutiekarina14 for saying this story is a masterpiece.**

**Anyway here's the chapter....scary.**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!!!! Thats what i want 4 Christmas though. lol**

_Previously_

_"Oh I'm not sorry at all Bells." Jacob snickered walking down the stairs._

_"Y__ou will be."_

Jacobs eyes burned into mine. He was probably thinking I had Edward waiting to jump him at any moment. I shook my head.

"I'm not that stupid Jake." I answered the silent question. My tone caught him off guard.

"I could easily kill you. Right. Now." he said taking a step closer. He was very stupid.

For the time Iwas with him. I was almost raped, killed, and...well I almost went insane like Victoria said I would. I knew how to defend myself well. He took a step toward me. I stayed still.

"Stop with the high and mighty act Bells." Jake growled. Apparently he didn't like me not being scared.

"Jake. I'm not acting." I backed up slowly. Then I saw James.

He was walking down the stairs with a grin. Damn him to hell.

"So you still need back up Jake." He glared at me "I would have thought that jail would have made you stronger." Then I was pinned to the wall. Jakes breath on my face.

"You fucken bitch. You don't talk to me like that. Rememeber what happen to Jordan." He hissed. That set me off. I kicked him hard 'where the sun don't shine'

He droppen his gun and fell to his knees. James (who didn't have a gun) grabbed me before I could get away. I had taken Jakes gun and did what I never thought I'd do.

I shot him.

In the stomach not the heart. I...couldn't do that. He was down so I ran into the kitchen and started looking for something to defend myself with. Before I could find anything someone grabbed me from behind.

He covered my mouth with his hand and hid us behind the counter. I knew who it was...

Edward.

He let me go and we started crawling on the floor to the back stairs. Then Jake ran in.

"Where the fuck are you bitch!" I froze and Edward slowly opened a low cabinet. Then he took out something i didn't imagine the Cullens owning.

A black hand gun.

I still had Jakes so we weren't that defenseless. Edward looked into my eyes and something was different.

"I love you" He mouthed. Then he slowly stood up. My heart stopped.

Did he say love? Edward loved me? Oh my god.

"Oh look it's loverboy." Jake sneered. I could see the grin on his face.

"Jacob." Edward said.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She's none of your concern." My eyes widened. What was he doing?!

"Ha. Cullen she's mine. Since you're in my way I guess we have to say bye-bye." MY heart stopped as I saw Jake take out his knife.

"You must really love prison since you're pretty much asking to go back." Edward replied unmoving.

"Edward" I whispered.

"You're dead." Jake started to move but Edward moved instead. He didn't want Jake near me. He really loved me? How could he?

"Actually I'm very much alive Jacob. As for you..." Edward held up his gun. His finger on the trigger.

"I'm a lot faster then you think." Jake said. "Bella needs to pay. As do you." What is going on in there heads!

"Try me. Tell me Jake do you love Bella?" Jakes answer was automatic.

"Ever since I met her I've loved her."

"Ha. You never loved her. You loved how she helped you right? Drug ticket." Jake froze "You'd let them do whatever they wanted while you got high." Edward was right.

"Bye" Jake said then it was to quick.

Jake threw te knife but instead of hitting Edwards head or heart he hit his hand. He dropped the gun and Jake grabbed it.

Then he shot him.

In that same moment I shot back at Jake.

Jake got hit and so did Edward. I ignored Alices screams as she ran up the stairs. I ignored Jakes frozen body on the ground. I ran straight to Edward and went on my knees.

"No" I whispered. I heard Emmett screaming into the phone. Alice and Rose crying and Jasper trying to calm them down.

"Edward." I whispered again "Please please. I'm so sorry please god." I was crying.

"Edward...I...love you...please." He was bleeding so much. I felt faint.

"Please" I whispered before I was surronded by darkness.

**Well?**

**Don't hate me.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21 idk

**Okay.**

**short cause...idk how to go on at the moment.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I know already.**

BPOV

I woke up in a hospital room.

Great.

I had fainted. Why though?

I...don't remember...um...

"Bella?" I sat up and saw Alice. She looked like death. Rose and Jasper were about the same way. Emmett was no where to be seen. Why?

"What-" then it hit me. Edward. He...wasn't there. Where? I jumped up out of the bed.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Bella" Alice started "He...might not..." She stopped as tears came out of her eyes. Jasper held her tight. Rose shook her head.

"Rose where?" I demanded again.

"We...can't go in. Emmett's tried they wont even let family." I pushed passed them and went down the hall. I found Emmett sitting in the waiting room near the E.R.

He looked worse them all. His eyes were bloodshot, tears going down his face. He was hell.

"Em" I said. I felt Alice, Rose and Jasper come up behind me.

"Bella" Rose warned. I ignored her. Emmett stood up and glared at me. But he didn't scream.

"Why?" He whispered. Last time he yelled at me. Now nothing.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why did you come here?" He said louder "my brother would be fine! He wouldn't be in this hospital! He wouldn't be fighting death in there if you just didn't come here!" He tried not to yell.

"Emmett please" I whispered.

"Please what?" He whispered back. I closed my eyes.

"I love him" Emmett shook his head.

"He might die." Emmett whispered "Blood...too much." This was too real. I did this too him. Jake...wouldn't have come...wait.

"Jake. What happened to him?" I looked at Alice. But Jasper answered instead.

"He died in intensive care an hour ago." I sat down and stared at them.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

It was over.

Jake was dead. I had killed him. He was gone for good...but Edward?

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Alice answered.

"Mhm" I said. I looked around and just thought. I've been here...god not that long. So far I've put everyone I love in danger. And... The one I really love...may die because of me.

I looked at Emmett again. He was glaring at the ground now. More tears streaming down his face. I moved and sat down next to him. He ignored me as if I hadn't moved next to him.

"Em" I whispered he didn't respond. I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I'm..." I couldn't finish my sentence. My tears were coming faster and the guilt was sinking in. I started sobbing loudly.

"I'm-sor-ry. Emmett...I'm...god-so sorry." Suddenly I felt Emmett hug me and say something.

"You...can be sorry." He whispered "but that won't bring him back...if he dies." Then he stood up. I stopped sobbing...or tried and looked at him.

"Rose" He said. She nodded and stood up. Then they went down the hall.

~A few hours later~

BPOV

I can't take it anymore!!!!!

"Damnit!" I yelled at the receptionist. "Why can't we know anything!"

"It's not my decision Ms. I'm just doing what's...told." She was almost whispering. I was screaming too much today. I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I understand." I whispered "when...do you think his doctor will be out?" She looked threw some papers.

"They're not really sure." I took this time to look at her. She has shoulder length red hair and it was a little wild.

"Of course not." I muttered. Then Alice called me over.

"Bella!" She waved me over. Then I heard the women gasp.

"What?" I asked. He eyes went wide. She looked very familiar.

"Bella...Swan? Jakes Bella?" What? How the hell....

"Bella...it's me. Victoria." My eyes went wider then hers.

"Vic... toria?" She nodded. Then spoke slowly.

"I...got...out." She looked like she was going to cry.

"How? You...said..." She finished the sentence for me.

"I...broke it off with James. After Jake was put away everyone went mad." I just watched her listening.

"I...left. I left my money...clothes...everything. All except my ID, which hadn't been renewed for years.

"James didn't look for me. He knew as soon as I was found they'd ask me what happened. He knew I wouldn't say anything. Because if it ever got back to Jake...I'd be gone." She looked at me.

"So...you work here?" She shook her head.

"Temp job. Until they figure out what happened to my old files." She shook her head.

"They sent me to this hospital. When I was found they knew I needed medical attention. I hadn't had drugs in a couple of days. It was having an affect." She stopped. She was done with her story.

"I moved here to live with Alice." I gestured to my god sister. "Then I feel in love with her cousin. By adoption so he's not related to me." I took a breath.

"Jake found me. Found out I was in love and... Tried to ruin it. I ended up...killing him..." I paused not looking at her.

"He's gone...and now...I'm alone. He still might have won!" I started sobbing again. "Edward might die! Because...of...me." She was saying something but I didn't listen. I just said "I'm happy for you" Then I sat down.

Why me?

Why now?

Why Edward?

**~Review~**


	22. Chapter 22 losing it

**OKAY**

**I'm alive in a sense.**

**This is hard for me to write.**

**Here it is.**

**BTW I didn't mention what happened to James '-evil sad smile-'**

**Disclaimer: Why must I repeat myself?**

BPOV

They made me go home.

The fucken hospital security made me go home.

It's only 8:00 for god's sake. The only bad thing is I couldn't fight them.

Emmett tried though. He yelled and screamed it was his brother and they said they'd talk about letting him stay.

He's no longer angry. He could have stayed but they wouldn't let me stay so he didn't. He told them I had as much right to be there as he did.

Now I'm staring at my computer screen looking at my paper I had started about Jordan. I decided to add something.

_My lost loved one_

_By Bella Swan_

_We all go through the pain of loss. Some more then others I am one of those unlucky people. I lost three of the most important people in my life in just one day. This isn't about all three of them though; this is about one Jordan Daniels. I lost him only a few hours before I lost my loving parents. The big difference is he understands why he's dead._

_Jordan knows what he was getting into that night and what might happen. My parents had no clue. They were innocent and didn't deserve to die. Then again who in life deserves to have their life taken away? Just because of one unhappy person. Some may argue that the one with the problems should be the one suffering. Well even now months after this accident I still am suffering._

_I wouldn't speak of what happened to Jordan with anyone. I just recently began to share it all with one person Edward Cullen._

I just stared at the last line wondering what to write. Then someone knocking on my door made me jump.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry." Alice whispered. I nodded and she sat down on my bed. I stood up and sat next to her.

"How's Emmett?" I asked. She gave a sad smile.

"Ignoring everyone still. He only kinda talks to Rose and that's only nodding or shaking his head to questions." I nodded.

"So how are you?" She asked. I closed my eyes.

"He's going to die." I whispered. She shook her head.

"No Bella he won't." I cut her off.

"What did I do Alice? What did I do that I deserve this? I was a good person I was a happy person." She didn't respond. She stood up glanced at my computer and looked at me.

"Bella you don't deserve this. No one in this goddamn world deserves to be unhappy. We just are! Bella you're asking me questions that you know thee answers too. Read what you've written." I shook my head and stood up.

"No" Then I left Alice standing there alone.

~A few hours later~

I just drove. I drove to the school campus, to the beach, and the cafe. Finally I ended up on campus. Right now I'm walking and I have no idea where I'm going.

I think I know but really I'm barley caring.

I just stopped and looked at the room number and the sign in front of the door.

Open All hours

I needed peace I needed to...be okay. So I just opened the door and went inside.

No one was there. It was just as empty as it was the last time I was here. With Edward.

I looked at all thee pianos and started crying. I ignored my tears and went to Edwards. I sat there looking at the magical keys that played the beautiful lullaby.

"God...why." I whispered threw my tears. Then I started playing with the keys but I stopped. It reminded me of him more.

My tears began to take me over. I could barley breathe. All I could think was 'I need him.' Then I remembered when Edward and I talked about for our project.

He wanted me to do something else besides just play the piano. I would never know. I would never get the chance to ask what he had wanted.

All I want is for him to love me. To be here and hold me. To cry and for him to tell me it's okay.

I want that with all my heart.

I want to fix this. I want to help him.

I need him.

"Why?" I couldn't think.

"Why me?" I whispered "why the hell did you do this to me!" I yelled.

"Goddamn Jake. Why? Why? Why? Why!" I couldn't do this anymore. I closed my eyes and let my tears flow. Why fight them?

I can't take this.

It's over.

**I cried when writing this.**

**I...want to go back and fix everything with a certain person.**

**I want to be held and cared for again. But...**

**I know it won't happen.**

**That's killing me and I just needed to let it out.**

**Re-reading this is killing me. He doesn't want to be there for me anymore. But I need him... :(**

**Review and I'll answer questions if u have any.**


	23. Chapter 23 blah

**Hi**

**Blahhhhh the guy italked about in the last chapter....**

**NO LONGER MATTERS!**

**im sad enough to write this.**

**PLUS my friend MEGAN loves bugging me about how I must finish the story so here!**

**Disclaimer: nopeee.**

BPOV

I stayed in the classroom for about an hour. I needed to be somewhere Alice wouldn't find me. Finally I decided to go home...as in the Cullen house.

The drive wasn't long and the whole time I was blank. I wasn't really there...unless you count the silent tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them so I just pretended not to notice them.

"Bella!" Alice called when I had gotten out of my car. I ignored her when she ran up to me. "Bella?" She asked again this time she grabbed Jaspers hand and made him stand up. He had been leaning against her porche.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked. They had started to follow me into the house. It was crazy no wonder they were outside. Policemen were in the living room, and the kitchen. I looked at the floor of the living room...I remembered shooting James and I remembered Jake laughing at me.

"Bella maybe we should-" She stopped when I started walking upstairs. I didn't bother to see if they were following, I knew they were.

I walked down the hall passing rooms full of officers. I stopped when I was in front of the guest room. I looked inside...no one was in that room. Then I turned and opened Edwards door.

His room was the same as it had been the day before. When Edward had carried me into his room...

"Bella..." Thats when I noticed everyone in the room. Emmett was on Edwards bed looking threw some of his pictures. Rose was being the good girlfriend she is and helping him threw it. I smiled weakly at them.

"I'll leave if you want me to?" Rose was about to answer when Emmett did.

"No...stay." He wasn't mad...more sad. I dont think he had forgiven me though. How could he?

"Okay" I whispered. I looked around and walked over his desk. Everything was the same, that includes the picture frame I had left on his desk. My eyes instantly watered. I took the picture frame and just looked at it.

"I-I can't- do t-this." I stuttered. My breathing had became faster and my heart was going non-stop.

"Shh Bella calm down." Alice was next to me in seconds. She looked at the picture and sighed. "Bella" She whispered. I moved away from her before she could finish. I went and sat down next to Emmett. I shoved the picture into his hands.

"I remember this." He whispered threw his own tears. I nodded numbly, I couldn't speak.

"I do too." He looked at me then did what I didn't expect; he hugged me. His tears became more rapid as mine did as well.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. T-This is all my fault." He didn't respond. Then he let me go and looked me over.

"You look like hell." He whispered. I nodded.

"What did you expect? I basicallykilled the man I love." Tears kept forming in my eyes...damnit!

"No. You didn't. Because...he's not going to die." I looked at Emmett. He looked as if trying to convince himself of that.

"But...he might..."

"Might. He might d.i.e but he also might recover and live." He sounded so sure.

"W-what...if he..." I stopped. I closed my eyes just stopped thining about it.

"He's going to live?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have my psychic keeping a close watch on him." He pointed at Alice trying to make everyone smile. He did.

"Is she reliable?" I asked he nodded.

"Very" I nodded. "I'm...going to go um...home." They all said ok, except for Emmett. He stood up and gave me the picture and told everyone to leave. He looked at me as he and Rose walked to the door.

"We'll be back in a minute." I understood. I cracked a sad smile.

"Okay" He closed the door and I looked around. I grabbed a bag from under Edwards bed and went to his closet. Edward had many different shirts...but I grabbed the one I wanted. His black tshirt. The one he wore before school a couple of days ago...I think.

That feels like a year ago.

I held it in my hands and thought back to the past couple of days. From when I met the jerk player Edward. To the sweet loving Edward I had now.

I couldn't lose him. I loved him more then life. Really. He was my life now...nothing would be the same without him.

I walked over to his great CD wall and looked threw them all. I knew he had to have the lullaby somewhere. Then I found it. Except the case made my heart jump...it said _Bellas lullaby._

I bit my lip and put it in the bag. Then I thought..._I hope he doesn't mind me taking this..._

"He doesn't" I jumped when I saw Rose standing there in her glory. Even with a sad face...she was still Rose.

"How'd you know..."

"Your face isn't that hard to read. You were hesitating too." I nodded and she helped me zip up the bag.

"He's going to be fine. I promise Bella." She looked completely serious. I nodded for the hundreth time and ran down the stairs.

I passed the cops and didn't bother to look at anyone on the way out. I didn't even say goodbye.

I threw the bag in the passenger seat and drove off. I barely paid attention to the speed, Edward would be proud.

I was home fairly quickly. I grabbed the bag and got out of my car. I took my key and ran into the empty house. I went straight into my room and saw my computer still on. I ignored it.

I dumped the bag onto my bed and grabbed the shirt. The CD I left there and I left the picture frame too.

I went into the bathroom and put on my shorts and his shirt. The I looked in the mirror. Emmett was right, I did look like hell. My eyes were red from all the crying. I grabbed my brush and tried to fix my hair a little. I finally gave up.

Who was I trying to impress? I was just going to sleep this time. No watching movies and flirting in the middle of the evil scary movie. I might not even get to do that again. I closed my eyes and gave up on trying to think positive.

I walked back into my room slowly. I grabbed the CD and put it into my stereo. I turned it up as high as it could go. Then I grabbed the picture and laid on my bed.

We looked happy in the picture. I had my happy smile on. Edward had his sweet crooked grin on. I thought about before...

_"Are you going to write about them?" I shrugged._

_"I don't know. Maybe, right now I don't want to I'll drop the class if they make me write it." He nodded._

_"Were here" I opened my eyes and Edward opened my door._

_"Thanks" I said. When I got out I tripped and Edward caught me._

_"Thanks again" He laughed and then threw me over his shoulder._

_"Edward!" I yelled "put me down!"_

_"Bella if you haven't noticed you're a danger to yourself and others. So I'm just being a Good Samaritan and helping others." Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was grinning._

_"Thanks for the compliment" then he opened the door._

_"Honey I'm home!" Edward called. Then I heard footsteps and Edward put me down._

_"Thank you"_

That was only... a couple of days ago. I loved it when he had picked me up.

_"I'm bored" I told Edward he laughed._

_"I thought you said you liked to cook." I frowned._

_"I do but I hate waiting." I looked around and saw that we forgot to put away the flour. _

_"Hey Edward?" He turned and threw flour at him._

_"That wasn't very nice Bella." I laughed._

_"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kidnapped me." He smiled and threw flour back at me._

_"Edward" He laughed._

_"You look cute with the flour on you." I grabbed more flour and threw it back he ducked and then threw more at me._

_"You know will just end up with a bigger mess." I stated._

_"Will blame Emmett." Then he started throwing flour I ran and grabbed another bag and threw whatever was in it. But then he was gone._

_"Edward?" The kitchen was now completely white and so was I._

_"Edward? Please tell me we're not doing this again." Then I was on the ground._

_"Hello" Edward said smiling. He tackled me to the ground._

_"May I ask why you did that?" He laughed._

_"I was bored with just throwing flour." I smiled and picked some up from the floor and threw it in his face._

_"It's still fun to me."_

I smiled to myself even though I still had some tears left in my eyes. Then I bit my lip.

"You're going to live Edward. I need you. You...you need me. You apparently to everyone are a better person with me. You need to show everyone that you're a good person. You're not going to die with people especially girls thinking the way they do about you. I love you. Please come back to me.

"Please...just don't leave me."

**Ehhhhhhhhh....**

**im confused and I wrote it.....blah...**

**please dont yell at me in reviews. **

**I can't take more yelling**


	24. Chapter 24 done

**Hey.**

**I dont expect many reviews**

**Since it tookkkk 4ever to update.**

**Sorry again**

**Thanks 4 not yelling. Im going to finish this story soon**

**Disclaimer: nope**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to a lot of mumbling and someone saying ouch. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who was in my room.

"What's going on Emmett? Alice?" I opened my eyes and saw them both. Emmett had more color in his face.

"You look better. Even though you just woke up." Alice noted. I nodded.

"How is he?" I asked. I looked at the clock. It was 11 a.m. "And what day is it?" Emmett spoke up.

"Would you believe it's only Thursday?" My head spun. Yesterday was the longest day of my life. Waking up mad at Edward. To realizing I loved him, and then watching him get shot in front of my eyes. Wow.

"Wow" So...

"I'm going to the hospital." Emmett said "My mom and dad are back. They want to meet- wait scratch that. They want to see you again." I nodded and got up to get ready. With Alice following behind.

* * *

Getting ready wasnt hard. It was easier then I thought to get ready to meet his parents. Even though I'm scared that they're mad at me. Once I was ready I went with Emmett and Rose in the Jeep. While Alice and Jasper took her car.

It didn't long for everyone to get to the hospital. My stomach was in knots-I was going to meet his parent-the people who probably really hate me. Rose jumped out and helped me down from the Jeep. Emmett got out and walked over to Alices porche. Rose led me inside the hospital.

"They're nice Bella." She assured me. I smiled. Sleep had helped my bitter sadness from yesterday. I knew had to compose my face. I then realized that's what Emmett was probably doing.

"Rosalie?" We both turned and saw a women that looked familiar. Her hair was a beautiful auburn, she had beautiful eyes and looked young. I then realized who she was.

"Esme" Rose answered. Rose walked over and gave me a look of encouragement. I didn't want to move, you could see the 'look' in her eyes. Rose hugged her tight for a moment. I heard her whisper 'it will be alright' to her before letting go.

"Bella" Esme said she then hugged me as well.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. You could feel the love she had for everyone. Just by how gentle she was.

"He'll be alright." She started as she let me go "He'll be here for 'both' of us again." She smiled. I did too and it didnt hurt. I felt like her words were facts.

"Hey mom" Emmett said walking in with Jasper and Alice. She said hello Emmett and hugged him. They to Alice and Jasper as well. After that we all were silent. What to say?

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I was about to ask that too." Emmett said. Then a man who I didn't know stood next to Esme. He smiled at her, that was Carlisle.

"Hello everyone." He seemed...happy? Everyone did actually. I didn't understand why him and Esme were smiling. This...made know sense. The words came out fast before I could stop them.

"What? Why are you smiling? I know your happy to see everyone, but really you son is in the hospital? What is running threw your minds right now? Not to be rude Mr and Mrs Cullen but I'm working so hard not to break down and for you both it seems effortless." Carlisles smile didn't change. Esmes did but not into a frown into a sweet 'I'm going to hope' smile.

"I'm thinking that I just spoke with my friend Dr. Louis." Everyone stared at him including Esme.

"And?" Jasper prompted.

"And...he's okay. And I mean his blood is flowing and he's stabilized okay. They had gotten the bullet out yesterday as you should already know. He began to lose to much blood and they thought they weren't going to be able to pump it back into his system. Well they were able too."

I listened to his words so carefully I thought I was going crazy. Before me or Emmett could respond Esme did.

"He's okay?" Her eyes held tears but she wasn't going to cry. I could tell she wanted to look strong. I just met her but I knew how caring she was. I could tell.

"He's alive. And they're going to let me be his dr now. I will take care of him from here. He's also...awake." I wasn't as strong as Esme apparently neither was Emmett. He had tears of joy on his face. His were silent though.

I let out a sob. Everyone looked at me.

"He's okay" Tears started down my face and Esme hugged me.

"He's okay." She answered. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Everyone hugged each other and smiling. Then Emmett asked if we could see him. Or if he wanted to see us.

"He...wants to see Bella. Sorry Emmett but your now in 2nd place in Edwards world." Emmett grunted and said okay. Everyone looked at me.

"I...can't." I was happy. I felt whole knowing he was okay. Knowing I didn't kill him, but I couldn't face him now.

"Bella he wants to see you. He's obviously not mad at you." Alice looked at me. Really looked at me. I felt myself nod and start toward the room Carlisle pointed out.

The walk seemed endless. Random things went threw my mind and all I could think of really was the last time I had seen Edward. Everything was going to be okay. I just needed to see him...to see if he still loved me.

I knew I still loved him. And no matter what I was thinking of doing. Even though the thought of leaving him came into my mind I couldn't do that. I loved him to much.

Now I just needed to figure out how this would effect us....please let him not be upset.

I suddenly realized I was at his door. I slowly opened it. I stopped when I saw him.

He saw me at that same moment and he smiled. His smile. He still loved me. I could see it. We were okay.

Thats how its going to stay.

* * *

**review?**

**ithink...im done? maybe 1 chapter left? idk im confuzzled**

**yes thats my word thank you. review please**


	25. Chapter 25 last chapter :

**Hi.**

**I'm finishing it **

**:)**

**Disclaimer: No and btw this is the last chapter. :)**

* * *

BPOV _6 months later_

"Bella!" I stopped and smiled as I heard my favorite cousin. I turned around.

"Alice!" She literally ran into me. And started jumping up and down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!! Oh my god I'm so happy!" She stopped hugging me and did her happy dance. I laughed and looked over her shoulder. Jasper, Rose and Emmett were walking over. Jaspers smile matched Alices perfectly. I knew why.

"Congratulations!" I screamed. She laughed and hugged me again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She kept jumping and everyone laughed.

"Breathe Alice." Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. But his smile didn't falter. She turned around and jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe I lost the bet." Emmett muttered. We all looked at him. Rose had a 'im ready to hit you' look on.

"What bet?" She asked. He tone amused and mean. Then my heart jumped as I heard my favorite voice.

"Emmett and I made a bet. I bet Jasper would propose this year. Emmett bet the summer before next year. Now you own me..50 dollars?" Edward smiled and stood next me.

He looked into my eyes and winked at me. I felt the blush on my cheeks. No one else noticed though. Alice and Jasper were in there own love world. Rose was having a talk with Emmett about staying out of other people business.

It's been six months since Edward woke up in the hospital. I was so relived to know he still loved me. I remember his words perfectly.

_The Reunion _

_"Bella" Edward breathed after a moment. I smiled and nodded. He sat up winching as he did so. I ran over to him._

_"No, you don't have to do that." I whispered. He laid back and looked at me. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I kissed his palm._

_"I would do anything for you Bella." I loved hearing him say my name. You could hear how much he meant them._

_"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered. I felt like crying but no tears would come out._

_"I'm not." I looked at him confused. " I love you so much Bella. I couldn't bear to see you hurt."_

_"I couldn't either...you being here...it tore everyone apart. You had Emmett in tears too." I laughed alittle at Edwards expression. Then I stopped._

_"You looked surprised." I said. He nodded._

_"I know Emmett. I didn't expect him...to have any doubt...that I wouldn't make it. You either for that matter." _

_"Edward...it...was...in the end we all hoped you'd be okay." He looked at me with a serious look._

_"I'm never going to leave you Bella. Always remember that."_

_End flashback_

After that....I never had a doubt. He was always there...no matter what. He needed someone to drive him to school and back for awhile. I did it for the first couple of months. Now Emmett and I take turns.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you more." He chuckled quietly. We were in our own bubble. I wonder if this is how it is for Jasper and Alice?

School hadn't changed as much. Except for the glares I now would get from girls. And the hatred Edward recieved from Mike. Edward to the school had changed. He was the Edward his family loved. He was himself.

The first week girls came up to me and gave me warnings. Saying he was using me. I remember going home with so much doubt.

"How could he want me?" I used to think "He wouldn't" Those doubts were always there when I went home.

Then Alice would call. Knowing my stress before seeing me. She'd say 'come over to the house' as in the Cullen house. I would and I'd see what she wanted me to see.

Edward would be in the music room working on our piece for class. He'd tell me to sit next to him and help him write. I would stay there with Alice until her mom would call.

We've been inseperable ever since he left the hospital. He wouldn't have a doubt in his mind about me. He said 'I love you. I've never loved anyone as much. Ever, thats never going to change. Please don't think differently." I now don't.

"Soooo when do you think you'll tell the parents?" Rose asked. Then it really hit me. My best friend, was getting married, hell my cousin. She was going to marry the man of her dreams.

"Oh wow." I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"What love?" He whispered. I smiled alittle.

"I can't believe...how everything is...perfect." I whispered back. He nodded.

"It's more then perfect." I smiled. Then looked at everyone. I had nothing left to say. I was in the arms of the man I loved. Alice was going to marry Jasper. If I know Emmett in a matter of months he'll be begging for help.

He's been with Rosalie as long as Alice has been with Jasper. Now that only leaves...I started blushing.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Emmett said. Damn. Everyone looked at me. I shook my head.

"What did you do to her now Edward? She's as red as a tomato." He laughed.

"I'm not even sure." Everyone laughed. Alice then noticed the time.

"Oh my god! Rose come on we need to go. Jasper and I called everyone. We're telling them tonight. Jasper and Emmett go get ready! I mean it too dress nice! Please! Bella you and Edward can take your time. Bella were giving you time to try and find an excuse to get out of us drssing you up. Now everyone go!" Alice grabbed Rose and ran toward Roses BMW. We all laughed.

"We'll we should go. See you guys at dinner tonight." Jasper and Emmett started toward Emmetts jeep.

"Jasper! Congrats man!" Edward yelled. Jasper waved thanks and they left.

"So why were you blushing?" Edward asked. As we walked to my car. I shook my head. "Bella" He groaned. I sighed.

"I...was thinking...about...us...someday." He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Well...I hope to one day...have you as Isabella Cullen." My heart stopped.

"Wow." He smiled.

"I really love you Bella." He kissed me lightly.

"I really love you too Edward. More then anything." He kissed me again and we began walking again.

As we walked I looked around and thought. I felt watched. Not in a 'holy crap I'm scared way' in a good way. I knew whos prescence I felt with me.

I felt like my parents were watching me. I felt like Jordan was watching me. I felt the love they had for me. I knew they must have seen that moment. I knew they were okay.

Everyone was okay. Life was okay. Thats how everything was going to stay. I could just tell. :)

* * *

**_The end. :)_**

* * *

Well?

**Idc if you didn't like it.**

**I did. :)**

**I needed to finish it. :) reviews would be nice :)**

**thanks 2 eveyone that pmed or reviewed saying they loved my writing.**

**ithink ijust needed that support... thank you so much. :) this is my first finished story :)**

**thanks again :)**


	26. read please

**Heyyyyyyyyy I wanted to sayyyyyyy.**

well I started a fictionpress.

I was wonderingggg well hoping to have more reivews on my first story.

At least I would like some advice on it.

http: //www. /s/2754213/1/ Hallucinations

If this link doesnt work. I have it on my profile. I thought putting the link on my most read story would catch some attention. lol

pleaseee check it out. thanks :)


End file.
